


Lethal Paw

by Sharkinator627



Series: The Lethal Paw Trilogy [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Brief male rape, Crime, F/M, Lethal Weapon references, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkinator627/pseuds/Sharkinator627
Summary: In this R-rated sequel based on the 1987 film Lethal Weapon, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are finally officially partners on the ZPD and have been assigned their first major case. Unbeknownst to them, a rogue special forces unit has been the  main contributor to the city's heroin problem, with the exception of kangaroo Detective George "Mack" McBoot. Nick struggles to move on from his dark past as he embraces his new life. Judy, having achieved everything she fought for, starts thinking about love. Nick's friend Danny McBoot still struggles with his daddy issues. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: The Lethal Paw Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Night Before Dawn

**Thirteen Years Ago**

Fifteen year old Nick Wilde sat alone in the cold and rain, with nothing but a soaked gray hoodie to protect him from the elements.

“I’m sorry momma,” he cried to nobody and everybody, “I let you down!”

He curled up against the graffitied wall in the alley, facing into his knees crying, with a black eye on the right side of his muzzle. He thought Raul was his friend, he thought he was cool, he worshipped the ground he walked on, but his mother wouldn’t have any of it. 

Learning how to pick pockets, rob convenient stores, steel cars and cook meth did not impress his mother in the slightest. She remembered the wide eyed, bushy-tailed Nick who wanted to be a Junior Ranger Scout, something better than the alleged scumbag most foxes, including his father (who he knew nothing about), were cursed to live as. After the traumatic event, little Nick gave up on those dreams and a couple years later, turned to the crowd of rulebreakers, which led him to want to become a gangbanger.

But, after getting out of juvy for the third time and seeming to have learned nothing, his poor mother had enough.

“If you want to run around with your gangsta friends, you little shit,” said his mother out of both anger and heartbreak, “if you want to be a thief and a killer, then I can’t be your mother anymore! So get the fuck out because you’re dead to me son!”

As far as he knew, those would be the last words his mother would ever say to him. It didn’t bother him, until that night.

As cool as he thought running with the new mob would be, his initiation would change his mind. Raul has been having trouble with a certain florist, an otter named Emmit or something. He wouldn’t pay protection, no matter how many times the boys threatened him. Nick sat in the alley alone, with that very same revolver. No matter how hard he thought he was, Nick Wilde wasn’t a killer. He couldn’t stomach taking an innocent life. 

Raul Salazar, his jaguar buddy that taught him the ways of the streets, was not forgiving. A good smack to the face and his parting words betrayed that fact.

Raul put a single bullet into the gun, gave it to Nick and said “Either that bullet goes into the otter, or yourself!” Nick knew that the one who’s life that deserved to be ended was his own, so he found himself all alone in a heavy rainstorm, crying like a baby and talking to himself.

“I’m no gangsta,”cried Nick to himself, “I’m no killer! I just want my momma back!”

He knew that he couldn’t have that last thing, for it was too late now. So he reached into the pocket of his soaked hoodie, struggling to get a grip, and pulled out the revolver. He looked at the gun ominously, while soaking in the torrents of water, looking at his reflection in the shiny metal, seeing all to clear through the water droplets what he had become.

_Click!_

He pulled back the hammer and held the barrel up to his forehead, attempting to mumble some sort of prayer as he prepared to answer for all his misdeeds. He shook and shuddered, from both the cold and though misery, causing the gun to slide down in front of his left eye. He stared at the bullet at the other end, trying to feel as brave as possible as he pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

He expected everything to fade to white as he was brought to face judgement. But not this time. He found himself still alone, in the exact same spot where he pulled the trigger, still cold and wet. Nick turned the revolver away and tried to shoot at the pavement out of curiosity. All he got was an endless parade of clicks. Nick threw the gun into a puddle, mustered all his strength and climbed out of the alley to the nearest dry place he could find.

**ZPD Precinct One, present day**

Nick Wilde would remember that night when he attempted to take his own life for as long as he lived. For awhile, he thought it had been a mistake, he was convinced that, after leaving hardcore crime for selling cheap goods and not paying taxes being the best he could be now, that he deserved to die. The only thing that saved his sorry ass was the worst rain storm he was ever caught in. But now, things were different. In light of one of the biggest conspiracies in Zootopia’s history, he found himself having a real, honest job working for the law, with his good natured and fairly attractive bunny partner, Judy Hopps.

“So slick,” said Judy enthusiastically as they left the bullpen, “ready for another day on patrol?”

“Sure thing, carrots,” said Nick, “but sometimes I have to ask, why are you so wrapped up in your job? Don’t you have goals outside of work?”

“You try being set up on four blind dates this past week by your parents,” said Judy, “work is where it seems everyone gets me.”

 _Oh, I wish,_ thought Nick as he briefly found himself sexualizing the bunny, until he caught himself and gave himself a mental ass whooping. It’s not like pred-prey relationships were anything to be ashamed of, but foxes and rabbits were once natural enemies and Judy is his partner. He could not afford to forget that. 

“Maybe I should go out with you,” said Judy, causing Nick to feel a mixture of sudden joy and shock at the same time. Judy saw Nick was frozen with a weird look on his face, then assured him, “just to spite them.”

“But, but,” muttered Nick, “I’m a fox.”

“You are also a good cop,” said Judy, “and way more understanding of me than any buck I’ve met.”

“But not boyfriend material,” said Nick, pretending to sound relieved.

“Well,” said Judy, “in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. Who knows? Maybe we’ll both find the right mate some day.”

 _I wish,_ thought Nick.

As they got into the cruiser, with Judy driving again, ready to start the day, Nick decided to try to revive the conversation.

“So did you always want to be a cop,” asked Nick, “or is it a strong, empowered bunny sort of thing?”

“Okay,” said Judy, “that’s slightly insulting, but I’ll humor you. I watched a lot of movies as a kit and heard many stories about brave police officers. That and an urge to make the world a better place got me here. What about you?”

“The Junior Ranger Scouts was only the beginning for my life of crime,” said Nick hesitantly.

“I wouldn’t call slightly shady business deals a life of crime,” said Judy, “not the way you’re saying it.”

“Did you know that I know how to cook meth,” asked Nick rhetorically.

“No, I didn’t,” said Judy, “you never mentioned anything like that.”

“I did worse things than popsicle hustling when I was younger,” said Nick, “and it almost killed me. I still don’t know where my mother ended up after she kicked me out of the house.”

“Your mother,” asked Judy.

“Haven’t seen her since I was fifteen,” said Nick, “and I probably never will.”

“But Nick,” said Judy, “you’ve changed a lot since then. You’ve become a good, decent, hard working mammal that’s helping more mammals than you could’ve dreamed of back then.”

“For all I know,” said Nick with a hint of guilt in his voice, “she may be dead now.” 

**Savannah Central**

“Did you know there’s a bunch of websites that document the crazy shit that goes on in Paw-Mart stores,” asked Nick as he and Judy walked into the shopping center on a call about a suspicious mammal.

“No,” said Judy, “and I probably don’t want to know.”

“Well too late,” said Nick, “we’re about to investigate one of those weirdos. You don’t see mammals like this anywhere else in society. They all seem to hang out in Paw-Mart, of all places.” 

They walked into the store and were greeted by an antelope, probably one of the store managers.

“Usually the crazies show up late, after the normal mammals have gone to sleep,” said the manager.

“Define normal,” said Judy, “I thought there was no such thing as completely normal.”

 _And you thought the naturalist club was bad,_ thought Nick, _prepare to see something worse._

“Trust me,” said the nervous antelope, who escorted them to the ladies room, “there is nothing normal or acceptable about this, this thing!”

The antelope cracked open the door, then Nick and Judy looked inside the bathroom and saw the hairiest looking dingo in a big, gaudy dress with an unholy amount of makeup on.

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” muttered Judy in horror as the dingo stared at them.

“Hey there, cutey,” said the deep voiced, near toothless dingo, “why don’t you join a fellow lady? I’ll take your baby for you!” 

Judy slammed the door shut and turned to Nick, her muzzle frozen in fear.

“Nick,” said Judy, “I’m not going near that sick animal until he’s in cuffs.”

“Come on,” said Nick, pretending not to be bothered by what he just saw, “it’s the ladies room. You’re a lady. You take care of the methed up he-she.”

“Nick,” said Judy, fiercely, “being chased by a savage jaguar was scary enough. The possibility of getting impregnated by that _thing_ terrifies me even more! You go detain him,” said Judy, “or her. I don’t even know what to call it.”

“Fine,” groaned Nick as he creaked open the door. 

“Hey there little pervert,” he said in a baby-talk voice as the dingo was gnawing on a pair of panties, “I’m Officer Wilde,” he pointed to the badge, “and I just want to talk to you. Other mammals are scared you know. Just come with me and I’ll… aaaahhhh!”

Nick screamed as the dingo charged at him, knocking him onto the filthy floor of the public bathroom.

“That’s assaulting a police officer,” shouted Nick as the dingo turned him muzzle down. 

“Judy,” Nick’s screams could be heard quite clearly from the outside, “I think I turned him on! Juuudddyyy! I don’t want to do this!”

Judy slowly opened the door, preparing for the worst. What she saw next, she couldn’t help but laugh at.

The most macho fox in the world was being wet humped by a cross-dressing meth head.

“Aaaahhhh,” screamed Nick, “I feel his jizz going up my ass! Taze the bastard!” 

_Zzzzzaaapp!_

Judy fired the taser, causing the dingo to freeze, then shake erratically, not letting go of Nick. The perv was now on extra voltage, still humping Nick.

“Get it off me,” screamed Nick, “get this sick motherfucker off me now!” Judy giggled and cringed as she shoved the dingo off Nick and onto the floor.

Then, as Judy was about to cuff the dingo, she heard a cheesy acoustic guitar intro, as a certain song came on over the store’s PA system.

_“Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight. My motto’s always been when it’s right it’s right, why wait until the middle of a cold dark night? When everything’s a little clearer in the light of day, and we know the night is always gonna be here any way…”_

_“Thinkin’ of you’s working up my appetite, looking forward to a little afternoon deight. Rubbin’ sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite and the thought of loving you is getting so exciting. Sky rockets in flight! Boom! Afternoon delight! Aaaa-aaa-aaa-afternoon de..”_

“You sick fucks,” screamed a traumatized Nick, “I’m never coming back to this shithole again!”

“Nick,” said Judy as she firmly gripped the offending dingo, “I’m sorry about what just happened today.”

As Nick stuck his rear end into one of the toilets, desperately trying to wash the semen off his rear, he said, “Then stop laughing you dumb bunny! I just got violated for fuck’s sake!”

“If you stop whining,” said Judy, “I might make it up to you.”

“How,” asked Nick, “what can you do to make me feel better?”

“I know a place not too far from here after we get off duty,” answered Judy as Nick picked himself up and began aggressively wiping his muzzle.

“This isn’t a date or anything,” asked Nick.

“I think of it more as two coworkers bonding over food after a rough day,” said Judy, “but you can tell your friends whatever you want.”

“Sounds fair, officer fluff,” said Nick as he finally calmed down, “but first, I need to go back to the ZPD locker room and rinse this shit off of me.”

**ZPD Precinct One**

_Biff!_

The kangaroo detective, wearing a black suit jacket over a gray polo shirt and jeans with a slouch hat, pounded on the jaguar in the interrogation room.

“Alright mate,” said the kangaroo, who’s name was Detective George McBoot, “tell me where the drugs and the guns came from!”

“Fuck you Mack,” said the jaguar, “you should’ve died back in the ‘Paw!”

Mack, as that was Detective McBoot’s nickname, didn’t like to hear that statement. Before the ZPD, Mack was a soldier in the Mammalian Defense Force, or MDF. During the controversial intervention in the Asian country of Vietpaw, he fought against the invisible communist enemy bravely, only to find out that some of the mammals he served alongside had less noble pursuits while abroad.

“Who gave you the China white,” asked Mack angrily, “you tell me before more mammals die!”

“Like I care,” said the Jaguar.

_Wham!_

“Dylan said you were a hardass,” said the jaguar, “I should’ve known he was right!”

“You mean Dylan Krueger,” asked Mack.

“Nope,” lied the jaguar nervously, “I don’t know any cougars.”

“I never told you his species,” said Mack, “just his last name. Now who else does he hang out with?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you that,” said the jaguar, “I like breathing too much!” 

Mack pulled out his sidearm, a 9mm Beretta, and shoved it into the jaguar’s face. The jaguar pleaded for mercy as he stared into the barrel of the kangaroos gun.

But Mack shrugged it off and said, “You won’t talk because you fear death, correct?” The jaguar nodded nervously. “Would you talk because you feared it?”

“McBoot,” bellowed a familiar voice from behind him, “put the gun away and get your ass to my office, now!”

Mack turned around and saw a cape buffalo scowling at him. Chief Bogo knew the vitality of his work, but did not appreciate those times he came really close to crossing the line. Heroin may be sucking the life out of Zootopia, but cops abusing their power wouldn’t help.

“I have a name,” said Mack as he walked into the office, not noticing the uniformed rabbit standing in the corner, watching him, “it may very well be Spotzen’s boys running this operation. I know for a fact that Sergeant Krueger was one of them and the jaguar gave me his name!”

“McBoot,” said Bogo, “I know you weren’t exactly welcomed home after the war.”

“Try getting spat on, cursed at and even death threats from naive assholes,” interrupted Mack.

“That’s beside the point,” said Bogo, “while drug dealers can’t sell poison while dead, they can ruin our case. And we both know how important it is to shut these mammals down.”

“And I’m here to help,” chimed in Judy, causing Mack to jump a little and instinctively reach for his pistol.

“Don’t try and scare me you dumb bitch,” said Mack, “I might’ve killed you!”

“What,” asked Judy.

“He was in Vietpaw,” answered Bogo, “and some of him is still there.”

“Oh,” Judy awkwardly realized what just happened, “sorry about that uh, Detective,” Judy tried to apologize, “I’m Officer Judy Hopps.” 

“I know who you are,” said Mack, “I’ve seen you in the news. Bellwether may have been bad and all, but it’s nothing compared to what I’ve seen in life or what I deal with on a daily basis,” he then turned around to Bogo, “what’s she doing here?”

“I’ve assigned you my two most promising recruits to keep tabs on you and assist the investigation on the heroin trade,” answered Bogo, “I thought that they might be valuable assets.”

“Now listen Chief Bufallo-Butt,” said Mack, “I do not need two babysitters that are young enough to be my children! Reprimand me all you want, but this is just insulting!”

“Wait a second,” chimed in Judy, causing Bogo and Mack to pause for a split second, “are you Danny’s dad?”

Back in the locker rooms, Nick was finally done rinsing the last of the dingo’s cum off of him, when he was greeted by his academy buddy, Danny McBoot.

“Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight,” Danny began to sing, but was cut off by Nick.

“I will shove a nightstick up your ass if you keep singing that infernal tune,” said Nick angrily.

“Ok dad,” said Danny sarcastically, “I’m sorry I made fun of one of your war stories again.”

“Oh calm down,” said Nick, “your dad can’t be as rough as you make him sound.”

“Do you even have one to compare to,” asked Danny.

“Well, no but…”

“Unfuckin’ believable,” said an angry voice barging into the locker room, “Lord Bogo thinks I need a fuckin’ babysitter!”

“Speak of the devil,” said Danny, turning his attention to the older kangaroo, “it looks like dad is pissed about something.”

“Save it son,” said Mack as he walked up to Nick and Danny, “it looks like I have you two plus the rabbit on my investigation.”


	2. Catching Up

**Savannah Central**

_For a fake date,_ thought Nick to himself, _I’m surprisingly enjoying this._

He sat with Judy sipping beer and munching on a bug-burger in some hole in the wall joint not too far from the precinct. Judy has been complaining about her parents setting her up with what seemed to be every buck in the city that they could reach for the last two months. In her mind, they were all assholes. Nick may have been one at times, but not on the level of some of the guys she met. Either they wanted a pushover or they were beta-cucks. If there was anything in between, she couldn’t bother to remember. 

“So Nick,” said Judy, “what’re you thinking about?”

“I’ve only been on the force for about a week,” answered Nick, “and already, I’m getting an important case with you. What a world I’m living in!”

“Oh come on slick,” said Judy, “if it weren’t for you, I’d be out of a job and those fifteen mammals would’ve never been found! You’re a hero!”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew me back in the day,” warned Nick, “I’m nothing to be proud of.”

“What do you mean,” asked Judy, “you’ve got the insight and quick thinking skills to make Zootopia safer than ever before? And you’re one of the few mammals I know I can solidly trust up here!”

“What if I conned you into having sex with me tonight, leave you on the sidewalk crying and never call you again,” joked Nick.

“Hahahaha,” laughed Judy, “acting all big and tough, when I know deep down you’re about as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as I was when we first met.” 

“Haven’t been bright eyed in a long time,” said Nick.

“That’s not the way you were at the Gazelle concert,” teased Judy.

 _Shit,_ thought Nick, _she actually paid attention to that._

“Well I, uh…” Nick tried to think of an explanation.

“And you do know how to show a girl a good time,” continued Judy.

“C’mon, carrots,” said Nick, “you haven’t seen anything yet. And on top of that,” he continued, trying to defend himself, “we aren’t even an item. A rabbit and a fox? Get real fluff.”

“You’re more man than any of the rabbits I’ve seen lately,” said Judy in a surprisingly flirty tone, “and you actually sorta understand me.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself,” teased Nick, “I’m a guy, which means I don’t understand you,” he pointed at Judy, “a female, by default.” 

“So why don’t you talk about your family,” asked Judy, “I know it isn’t as big as mine, but you must have some around.”

Nick froze, being brought back to one of the most painful days of his life, when he lost it all.

“I don’t have any,” said Nick coldly.

“C’mon,” said Judy, extending her paw putting it on Nick’s, “what’s wrong?”

“You know about the Junior Ranger Scouts, right?”

Judy nodded.

“Well my life got a lot worse after that,” said Nick, “much worse.”

“What happened,” asked Judy. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” muttered Nick, “not now, not ever.”

“Nick,” said Judy empathetically, “whatever it is, it’s in the past. You’ve become so much more since then. I even trust you with my life. Why can’t you let me in?”

“Well,” he said reluctantly, “before I was hustling popsicles in the heart of Zootopia, I was a hard core criminal.”

“What could you have possibly done,” asked Judy.

“I went to juvie three times,” answered Nick, “I can pickpocket large mammals without them noticing a thing. I can hotwire a car. I even know how to cook meth. Can you guess how I learned these things?”

“That bad,” asked Judy.

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Nick, “and now’s not a good time to talk about it.” 

**Rainforest District**

Duke Weaselton walked into the loading dock of Club Savage, a popular, predator oriented joint in the Rainforest District.

He could faintly hear the heavy metal music echoing against the concrete walls of the boiler room as he was escorted by a sea lion wearing a camouflage jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans and an arctic wolf wearing a black polo shirt and green cargo pants to the main office, while some cougar who looked like he had a bad attitude began to speak to him.

The cougar wore a simple black and white suit, like a stereotypical government agent. Then again, it was unlikely that the federal government would be helping him flood the streets with heroin.

“I understand you are interested in doing business with us, Mr. Weselton,” said the cougar.

“It’s Weaselton, cat cunt,” said Duke. The cougar growled as he reached into his jacket, most likely reaching for a weapon.

“Okay, okay,” said Duke, “I’m sorry I called you a cunt.”

“Friendly advice,” said the sea lion, “don’t piss off the boss, because we will find you and you’ll be dead before you realize it.”

“Tough crowd,” muttered Duke to himself.

“The ‘Paw does that to mammals,” said the sea lion.

“Like I should care about that,” said Duke, “Vietpaw is ancient history.” 

They escorted Duke into the office, a modest room that looked more like a glorified closet, where a snow leopard sat puffing on a cigar. He was older than all of the other mammals he met that night by at least a decade. The leopard wore a black sweater under a bomber jacket, camo pants and a red colonel’s beret. But the most striking feature was the eye patch over his left eye that was surrounded by ‘battle scars’ of some sort.

“Good evening, weasel,” said the snow leopard in a deep, gravelly voice, “my name is Colonel Spotzen. I hear you wish to be supplied by us.”

“Yeah,” said Duke, “and I’d feel better about it if you called off your stormtroopers, or whoever these bastards are.”

“You picked the right time to deal with us,” continued Spotzen, “we’re expecting our next shipment out of Lambodia this week. And don’t worry about my men,” he assured Duke, “they’re loyal to me, and me alone.”

“Who are you mammals anyways,” asked Duke.

“We don’t exist,” replied Spotzen, “we are nobody.”

“Spare me the Black Ops bullshit,” said Duke, “what’s with the get up?”

“Mr. Krueger,” said Spotzen, calling over the cougar. 

Spotzen took out a cigarette lighter as Mr. Krueger rolled up his sleeve on his right arm, revealing a tattoo of a knife through a heart, with the words, _Never Quit,_ written underneath. It looked a lot like a special forces tattoo from an action movie or something.

Then Spotzen flicked open the lighter and held the flame against Mr. Krueger’s arm, burning through the fur and flesh. But the cougar just stood there, cold and emotionless, not seeming to care.

Duke watched both in awe and horror as the cougar just let the snow leopard burn his arm. Then he flicked it closed.

“Dylan,” said Spotzen to the cougar, “go get Igor to look at that.”

“Aye sir,” said Dylan Krueger as he walked out of the room.

“You motherfuckers are crazy,” said Duke, “you’re gone. What, with the spec ops or mercs or whoever they are, you mammals are real whack jobs.”

“Do you want the merchandise or not,” asked Spotzen as the wolf and sea lion loomed over the weasel.

“I suppose it’s a necessary evil,” said Duke nervously, “if it’s any good.”

“I don’t believe in charging top dollar for inferior products,” assured Spotzen, “you’ll get your money’s worth. But any and all discrepancies go through Mr. Krueger.”

Duke gulped, not liking the idea of dealing with the psycho cat again.

“Alright,” said Duke as he prepared to leave, “I’ll buy it. But you guys are still completely fuckin’ insane.”

**Savannah Central**

Nick and Judy walked down the sidewalk after leaving the restaurant, talking, laughing and smiling but refusing to hold paws.

“Ya know slick,” said Judy, “I don’t get why you don’t like me.”

“It’s not that,” said Nick, “I do like you a lot. As a friend and a coworker. But romantically, we’re not cut out for each other. We’re just too different.”

“Like that should stop either of us,” said Judy as she playfully grabbed Nick’s arm, “this ‘not-date’ was better than any real dates I’ve been on. You really know how to treat a lady. What’s your secret?”

“I don’t really know,” replied Nick, “I’ve never really dated.”

“Why’s that,” asked Judy.

“Never found anyone I could bother with,” said Nick, “and being a fox, we don’t sleep around. It’s in our _biology_ after all.”

“Nick,” said Judy, “you should know better than anyone that biology isn’t a valid excuse.”

“Look up fox mating habits,” said Nick, “then you’ll get it.” 

“Nicholas,” said an older, female voice. One that Nick hadn’t heard in thirteen years but recognized instantly.

“So you really did become a cop, I’m proud of you!”

“Mom,” asked Nick confusedly, “you’re still alive?”

“Oh don’t be rude son,” said Marian Wilde, Nick’s mother, “I know manners don’t matter to you, or at least, not then, but please try,” she turned to Judy, “So who’s your mate?”

Nick froze with an awkward expression, not knowing what to say while Judy jumped up to introduce herself.

“Officer Judy Hopps,” she said enthusiastically with her paw outstretched, “Nick’s partner at the ZPD and his ‘not-date’ for tonight.” 

“That’s a shame,” said Marian, “I’ve seen you on tv with my boy. You two seem really good together.”

“As partners,” interrupted Nick, “and why do you care about me? I thought I was dead to you! I was almost dead, period, by the end of the night! I’m not in the mood to be judged.”

“He’s been acting a little defensive tonight,” said Judy, “but I think he secretly wants some.”

“I know him good enough to be able to tell,” said Marian, “all you need to do is get him to open up a little.”

“Dammit mom,” said Nick, “give me a break! The night you kicked me out and that piece of shit Raul turned on me, I stared into a loaded gun! It’s a little much to come back like this!”

“Nicholas,” said Marian to her son, attempting to calm him down, “don’t worry. I’ve seen what you’ve become since then. A good, honest mammal working for good this time. And as for the bunny,” she said gesturing to Judy, “don’t push her away like you did me. She’s too good for you to do that.”

“I missed you, mom,” whispered Nick.

“I did too,” said Marian, “how about you take my phone number and call me back. It seems we have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Judy’s Apartment**

“Alright,” said Judy as she let a distraught Nick into to her tiny apartment, “Bucky and Cronk are out for now, so we have some privacy,” she had Nick sit on her bed while she turned around the office chair at her desk, “so tell me, what is it that bothered you so much?”

“I can’t tell you carrots,” grumbled Nick, “I can’t.”

“Don’t blow me off Nick,” said Judy, “it hasn’t worked before and it won’t work this time. What did you mean by ‘dead, period’?”

“When I was fifteen,” said Nick, fighting to suppress his emotions, “I attempted to take my own life.”

Judy gasped in shock and horror, never once imagining Nick, at any point, to be suicidal.

“My friends wanted me to kill Emmit Otterton because he didn’t pay protection,” continued Nick.

“That Emmit Otterton,” asked Judy.

“Yeah him,” said Nick, “One of the reasons I knew him before the case was because I was the gangbanger who couldn’t off him. No matter how hard I thought I was, I couldn’t be a murderer.”

“What happened,” asked Judy.

“A good ass-whooping,” replied Nick, “and nowhere to go. They just gave me a revolver with one bullet. Told me it was for the otter,” he paused, showing a rare tear, “or myself. So I found myself alone in the rain, and I was actually going to do it. The only reason I’m still alive now is because I was caught in one nasty storm.”

“How,” asked Judy.

“The gun wouldn’t fire,” said Nick, “because it got too wet.”

**ZPD Precinct One**

“Come on dad,” groaned Danny to Mack, “Wilde and Hopps are the two best cops I know. Don’t be hard on them, or me as you’ve always been.”

“Don’t have the luxury of being nice,” said Mack, “being nice doesn’t get you through the jungle.”

“That was when I was a toddler,” said Danny, “we’re not in a war anymore.”

“The hell we’re not,” said Mack, “I’ve got mammals dying in the streets from this poison and scumbags that would rather be carried out in a body bag than cuffs, so tell me son, what does this sound like?” 

“You never were easy to please,” said Danny, “you didn’t even pretend to be happy at the middle school science fair. You were an asshole at football tryouts. Even when I brought a girl home, you weren’t remotely happy with me. Do you even care?”

Mack took a good look at his very grown-up son. Twenty years of being alive, and he was never really there. Not since the war anyways.

But that was all that young Danny could ever remember. A distant, emotionally unavailable father.

No matter how hard it was for Mack to admit it, he was proud of what his son has become.

He would be a good cop, and hopefully some day, a better father than he ever was.

“So I was a shitty father,” said Mack, “I could never be emotional like your libtard friend’s dad’s.”

“All you seemed to care about,” said Danny, “was me getting tough and your work. You didn’t even flip the switch off on my birthday or Grizzmas. I can’t seem to do shit to make you happy with me.”

“Why don’t you go bitch to your fox buddy from the academy,” said Mack.

“Maybe I will,” said Danny as he walked out of the building angrily.

Mack went to the nearest washroom, looked into the mirror, and cried tears of shame.

He devoted most of his life to service, but couldn’t ever take care of his own son properly.

It was a fact that he secretly hated.

**Judy’s Apartment**

Judy, seeing how emotionally distraught her partner and not-boyfriend was, decided to watch one of Nick’s choice movies on her laptop with him.

Nick said something about ‘early Grizzmas’ as a joke, which led to them watching Die Howled.

Judy didn’t understand what was festive about guns, gore and the f-word, but as long as it made Nick happy, she felt happy.

It was almost like love to her.

_Knock! Knock!_

“I’ll get it,” said Judy as she left Nick sitting on the bed.

She opened the door and saw a young kangaroo, about twenty, wearing an unbuttoned ZPD uniform.

“So that’s where Nick is,” said the kangaroo, “I tried your apartment, but nobody was there.”

“What’re you doing here Danny,” asked Nick, “I thought you had a big special case with daddy?”

“If only he’d let me,” said Danny, “but nope. He has to be in full bad-ass soldier mode twenty-four-seven.” 

“Does everyone have issues with their parents right now,” asked Judy aloud.

“Well not everyone,” joked Nick, “there’s millions of mammals living in this town, and only two came crying to you.”

“Can we talk about it in the morning,” asked Judy.

“I guess,” said Danny, “but I’ve been dealing with this shit since I was in diapers. Just a few hours feels like a bit much.”

“Danny,” said Nick, “you can sit down and hang out with us for now.”

“Nick,” whispered Judy.

“Judy,” said Nick, “we gotta take care of our friends. I don’t know what’s going on right now in that little bunny brain of yours. But my friend needs me.” 

Judy paused, thought about what Nick was saying, and then turned to Danny,

“Alright, Danny,” she said reluctantly, “make yourself at home.”

“Sweet,” muttered Danny as he squeezed in the door and crammed himself into the apartment. _It’s like having two big children,_ thought Judy as the fox and kangaroo sat like two kids watching Saturday morning cartoons.

A couple hours later, Danny barreled out, ready to go home.

He said goodbye to Judy, who was now sitting next to a sleeping Nick.

She gently stroked his bright red fur, while he snored like a baby.

She smiled, knowing deep down that her partner truly had a good heart, and grateful that he was around long enough for her to see it.

The thought of Nick ever killing himself shook her to her core.

They’ve known each other for little under a year, and already, she couldn’t imagine life without the nagging, snarky, yet loveable fox.

Without thinking, she kissed him on the forehead and lied down. She couldn’t help but wonder what the fox meant to her now.


	3. The Case

**Savannah Central**

Judy had never seen a dead body before, being young, inexperienced and coming from a relatively safe upbringing.

Nick on the other hand, had seen plenty of carnage in his lifetime.

A call about a possible overdose behind a popular nightclub would test the rabbit’s mental toughness. 

“So, Carrots, you’ve been on the force for nearly a year, and never saw a body,” said Nick as he unbuckled, “is that correct?”

“So what if it is, Slick,” said Judy nervously, “I can handle myself.”

“Okay,” said Nick, “but you can just say something if it gets to be too much.”

“How would you know,” asked Judy.

“Have you forgotten what I told you last night,” asked Nick.

“You didn’t mention anything about dead mammals,” said Judy.

“I have seen some of the worst things mammals can do to each other,” said Nick as they got out and approached the yellow tape, which had a few other police officers and medical staff standing by, “and you’re about to do the same.”

Judy walked up onto the dirty pavement and saw a brown hare doe lying muzzle up, with a blank expression in her eyes.

Her mouth was wide open with blue lips, and her veins bulging in a purplish-blue color, with the entire face and general area soaked in vomit.

“Sweet cheese in crackers,” muttered Judy, who was now slouching forward, feeling something arise, “I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Not on the Jane Doe,” said Nick, “turn the other direction and let it out.” 

Judy turned around quickly, slipping and landing on her stomach, blowing some slight chunks. Then she picked herself up with her elbows and let the rest out.

“That’s about what I expected,” said Nick, “you may be a ‘master-cop’ so to speak, but everyone feels uneasy on their first time.”

“Have you seen worse than that,” asked Judy as she got off the ground and turned back around.

“I’ve seen way messier deaths than this,” said Nick, “but that’s a story for another time. Now get over here Officer Fluff, we have a smack dealer to find.” 

Judy got back up, still unsettled by the sight of the body, but this time, ready to think clearly.

“How do you know it was heroin?”

“See all the puke and the bulging veins,” asked Nick.

“Unfortunately,” said Judy hesitantly, “yes.”

“Most likely,” said Nick, “our victim took a stronger shot than she could handle and choked on her own vomit. I’ve seen shit like this firsthand, so I know what I’m talking about.”

“Is this what Bogo meant by ‘choking the life out of our city’,” asked Judy.

“At this particular point in time,” said Nick, “we are noticing more deaths. Key word is noticing. Heroin, cocaine, meth, shit black-market booze and a whole bunch of other crap have been killing Zootopians since before we were born. It’s only now that racial tensions are deescalating that we are actually doing something.”

“Are you saying that the ZPD is just letting mammals die in the streets like this,” asked Judy, “because I can’t quite grasp that concept.”

Nick reached into the dead hare’s pocket and found an index card with a name and a phone number written on it. _Raul Salazar._

“What’s wrong,” asked Judy as she saw Nick freeze.

“I know the piece of shit that sold her the brown sugar,” said Nick.

“Well,” said Judy, “then why don’t we go after him?”

“He’ll probably kill us both without a second thought,” replied Nick, “hell, he might get us to do it to ourselves, it almost worked last time.”

“Nick,” said Judy, “that was a long time ago. Things are different now. You have so much to live for.”

“Which is why I both want to nail his punk ass and at the same time, stay the fuck away.”

**Rainforest District**

“I haven’t talked to that asshole in thirteen years,” said Nick as Judy navigated the twists and turns of the Rainforest District roads, “he was the sick fuck that gave me the gun. He told me that I had one bullet, for either the otter or myself. Well,” he continued, with Judy trying to ignore his rant, “he destroyed Nick the gangbanger. How about Nick the cop. Huh, bitch?”

“Usually,” said Judy, “I’m the one who talks too much.”

They pulled up to Salazar’s residence, an ornate, modern house perched up against a cliff with big, open windows, several separate cubed structures surrounded by an adobe wall with a big, iron gate towards the front.

“What again was his official occupation,” asked Judy to herself, “didn’t Benji say janitor?”

“You clearly don’t know criminals,” said Nick.

“What does that mean,” asked Judy.

“You see,” said Nick as they sat parked in front of the gate, “Salazar has a low paying menial job so he wouldn’t have to pay too many taxes. Even criminals have to pay, as you clearly know.”

“So how’d he get the house,” asked Judy, “if he doesn’t get any money from drugs.”

“Please,” groaned Nick, “I practically bought this house for him by building him up in that enterprise. All the money from the dope, that’s considered to be an ‘on the side’ acquisition.”

The gate opened in front of them, revealing a jaguar that appeared to be about five years older than Nick, wearing a red Pawdidas track-suit, accompanied by a she-wolf and lioness in bikinis.

Judy pulled the car into parking behind the gate, then she and Nick got out.

“Welcome back, _homie,_ ” taunted Salazar to Nick, “so my old assistant went soft on me and joined the popo with a bunny, of all creatures. You’ve gone way downhill.”

“Nice to see you’re still a piece of shit dealer with a nicer house,” said Nick, “I’ve got a dead hare in Central pinned to you, so get in the car before we upgrade to a body bag.” 

_Pop!_

A mammal hiding on a balcony let out a shot from a .22 rifle onto Nick and Judy, missing them but striking the she-wolf in the shoulder.

“You piece of garbage,” shouted Judy as she and Nick drew out their service pistols. They opened fire on the badger with the rifle, with Judy being knocked onto her back as the badger fell over forward and landed on the roof of Salazar’s Cattlelac SUV.

“Get up carrots,” said Nick as he pulled her up, “we’ve got a scumbag to catch.”

“That shouldn’t have knocked me over,” said Judy.

“You still don’t know how to shoot,” said Nick, “do ya?”

“Har, har,” Judy let out a fake, sarcastic laugh. As the distraught lioness ran up to stop the she-wolf’s bleeding, Nick and Judy ran into the bonsai garden just between the living room and garage where Salazar disappeared, hoping to bring him in alive.

They were stopped by a weasel with a revolver, who jumped out at them screaming from behind a bush.

Judy pistol whipped the weasel while in mid-air, stopping the assailant cold in his tracks.

“I can still fight though,” she said to Nick.

“Let’s just hope that Raul hasn’t picked up anything,” commented Nick as he made his way through the trees. 

They made it to a pool area and saw the jaguar reach into a golf bag.

“Don’t do it,” shouted Judy, “drop the bag now!”

“C’mon Raul,” said Nick, “we need you alive this time!”

“I never was good with authority,” said Raul as he ripped out a compact submachine gun from the bag and started blasting rounds from the hip.

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

As Nick and Judy dove behind a bush, Judy asked, “When did a regular drug dealer get stuff like this?”

“No telling,” said Nick, “this stuff wasn’t even that common back in my day. Anyhow, this idiot can’t shoot at us forever.” 

_Click!_

“God Damnit!”

Judy heard this and she leaped out from behind her cover, capping Salazar in the thigh and forcing him to fall muzzle down into the pool.

“Nick,” she pleaded, “we have to save him!”

“Alright, carrots,” said Nick as he and Judy dropped their pistols and ran up to the pool, “but I suck at swimming.”

“So do I, slick,” said Judy as she and the fox dove in to rescue the drowning suspect.

They swam down, vision obstructed by the cloud of blood, and each grabbed onto one of the jaguar’s arms and pulled the mammal that just tried to kill them to the surface.

Salazar was pulled onto the deck, where he coughed up some of the water while Nick tried to stop the bleeding.

“You could have stopped me for good homie,” said Salazar, “but you and dumbfluff save me. Why?”

“Tell me where you got the machine gun, and the smack,” said Nick, “then we’ll talk!”

“How ‘bout I slice up the bunny first,” grunted Salazar as he clawed at Judy’s face. Judy saw this coming and bent over backwards, narrowly dodging the jaguar’s claws.

Then she kicked Salazar in the face and said, “Heroin dealing, criminal possession of a weapon _and_ attempted murder of a cop. You’re definitely doing hard time now!” 

“You scared or somethin’, dumb bitch,” griped Salazar.

“I’ve been clawed before,” said Judy, “so anything you could have possibly done before my partner takes you out wouldn’t be much.”

“You assholes can’t scare me,” said Salazar, “I was in and out of the joint last night, I’m untouchable to the law.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Judy.

“Wisen up, pal,” said Nick, “you and I both knew back in your meth lab days…”

“Our meth lab days,” interrupted Salazar.

“Shut up,” snapped Nick, “anyhow, you knew deep down that some day you’d either be dead or in prison if you stayed in the business.”

“I’d have it good in prison,” said Salazar, “the law isn’t nearly as scary as some of the mammals I do business with.”

**ZPD Precinct One**

“Welcome back Mr. Salazar,” said Mack as he hovered over the suspect in the interrogation room, “you know, you really need to know when to clean your pool. I’ve heard of everything from leaves to birdshit, but an MP5K machine pistol? Come on. Nobody with a house that nice uses the pool as a dump.”

“That gun was planted,” said Salazar. “By you,” replied Mack, “and you used it to try to blow away two cops.” 

_Creak!_

The door cracked open, revealing the bunny and fox duo.

“Nick,” said Salazar, “welcome back to my life, again.”

“You know this piece of shit,” asked Mack.

“Unfortunately,” replied Nick, “yes, yes I do. The last time I saw him before today’s ‘wetwork’ was when he gave me a gun with one bullet in the chamber and told me to kill myself.”

“Why didn’t ya do it,” said Salazar, “if you so adamantly were against killing the otter?”

“That’s the thing,” said Nick, “I was gonna do it, I even pulled the trigger. I suck at swimming, but being soaking wet today reminds me about that same night. The only reason I’m here today was because the gun was too damn wet to fire.”

“That’s enough of that boys,” said Judy to Nick and Mack, “how about I handle this one?”

“I’ll give him a good pounding first,” said Mack as he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his special forces tattoo from his time in the MDF.

“So you’re one of them, huh Mack,” said Salazar.

“One of who,” asked Mack, “besides one of the cops who wants to shove a nightstick up your ass.”

“Don’t play that game with me,” said Salazar, “you're wearing the same tat as my heroin suppliers. You a mole or something?”

“This is a MDF Special Forces tattoo,” said Mack, “they don’t give these out to gangbangers.”

“I never said they were gangbangers,” said Salazar, “they got this macho cloak and dagger attitude and some fancy equipment, a lot more than what the typical drug pusher carries.”

“Can you give us your suppliers,” asked Judy.

“I like breathing,” said Salazar, “so no. These are the kind of mammals that you can’t protect me from. And once they off me,” he made a finger gun gesture to the side of his head, “they’ll come after you if they think you know too much. This case will kill you all.”


	4. Questions

Chapter Four: Questions

**ZPD Precinct One**

In light of getting knocked down by her own gun, Judy decided that today would be a perfect day to go to the ZPD gun range, as her shooting skills were currently subpar.

Nick, while only a cop for a few days, was surprisingly good at shooting. 

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

“Do all bunnies suck at shooting, or is it just you,” taunted Nick.

“You do realize these are actual bullets from an actual gun,” said Judy.

“You sweet little bunny,” said Nick, “you wouldn’t shoot me.” 

_Blam!_

She just barely missed the chest area of the target, modeled after a fox.

“Couldn’t kill that dashingly handsome fellow, could you,” teased Nick as he drew his pistol at his target, a bear.

Nick aimed for the head this time.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, carrots,” he said.

“Like you have more shooting experience than I do,” said Judy.

_Blam! Blam!_

He squeezed out two shots, hitting both times square in the head.

“You were saying, cottontail,” said Nick.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that,” asked Judy, who was rather amazed.

“I told you I was gangsta,” answered Nick, “right?”

Meanwhile, a booth down, Mack and his son Danny were both working on their shooting skills.

“You need to loosen up a little,” said Mack, “you’re too rigid. You’ve been holding your breath for too long and it's affecting your aim.”

“Why don’t you show me how it’s done, Dad?”

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Mack reeled back in the target, a hippo, with an x pattern shot onto his chest.

“That’s not just shooting,” said Mack smuggly, “that’s art.”

“No,” said Danny, “art is painting and shit. This is mastering instruments of death! Big difference, Dad.”

“Are you two okay,” called a female voice from a few booths over.

“Like you’d give a fuck,” said Mack.

“You two need to just set your differences aside and work whatever it is out,” said Judy, “come on Mack, he’s your son, try to be forgiving.”

“Only the best can be McBoots,” said Mack, “besides, it can be a matter of life and death in the field.”

“Why can’t you two just play catch or whatever counts as normal father son bonding," asked Nick.

“Like you even know what that is,” cracked Danny, only to immediately regret it.

“Don’t talk to me like that about daddy issues,” said Nick angrily, “at least you have one.”

“All of you,” shouted Judy, “can we calm down? We have guns on us for crying out loud!” 

“I have a better idea,” said Mack.

“Yeah, what you son of a bitch,” replied Nick.

“Best shooter wins the argument,” said Mack as he put a fresh clip into his pistol.

“You’re on, motherfucker,” said Nick as he did the same.

“Count me in too, you bastards,” said Danny as he followed suit.

“Can’t we just settle this over a cup of coffee or something,” pleaded Judy, not liking where this was going.

“No,” the three said in unison.

Then, they each picked up a fresh target and prepared their shots. Nick went first.

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Then it was Danny’s turn.

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Mack whistled as he prepared for his turn, and aimed casually, but firmly at the same time.

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

“Hey kids,” said Mack, “watch this.”

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

He reeled back in the target, revealing a smiley face pattern in the face area.

“Have a nice day,” teased Mack as he walked out, “assholes.”

“Well,” said Nick, who was legitimately impressed, “I heard your old man was good, but I didn’t know he was that good.”

“He’s still a shitty father,” said Danny as he stormed out. 

**Savannah Central**

“C’mon Carrots,” pleaded Nick, “you gotta let me drive at some point.”

“Maybe I would have,” said Judy, “if you and the kangaroos hadn’t gotten into that little measuring contest back at the gun range.”

“How do you stay this pure,” wondered Nick aloud.

“Dad taught me that good girls don’t cuss,” answered Judy.

“Fair enough,” said Nick, “I probably wouldn’t like you as much if you did.”

“What do you mean by that,” asked Judy.

“Uh, nothing,” said Nick defensively.

 _Shit,_ thought Nick, _she might be onto me_ .

“Whatever it is,” said Judy, “you can just say it. I won’t judge.”

 _The hell you won’t,_ thought Nick. 

They pulled up to the flower shop, owned by a one Mr. Emmet Otterton, Judy’s very first case.

“Why are we here,” asked Nick as he looked out the window.

“Don’t you want to buy your girl flowers,” teased Judy.

 _Not at those prices,_ thought Nick.

“I thought that was a fake date,” said Nick.

“Relax Slick,” said Judy, “that’s not what this is about. Mr. Otterton recently complained about some heroin dealing on the premises. That’s why we’re here.”

“Carrots,” said Nick as he and Judy got out of the car, “we already busted one dealer. What’s another one to the ZPD?”

“You remember what he pulled on us, right,” said Judy as they walked to the door, “that’s not common hardware. Someone must have given the machine gun to Salazar.”

“I’d rather not face another one of those,” said Nick as they entered.

“Welcome to Downtown Flowers,” greeted the middle-aged otter who owned the shop, “oh,” he said eyeing Nick, “they actually did give you a badge and a gun.”

“Give me a break, Emmet,” said Nick, “that was thirteen years ago.”

“It’s not that I still have a grudge,” said Emmet, “it’s just that you tried to kill me, and now you’re carrying a gun again.”

“You know damn well I wasn’t going to actually do it,” said Nick.

“You didn’t,” said Emmet. 

“That’s enough,” said Judy, “now can we please bury the hatchet and get down to business?” 

“Nice to finally meet you again, Judy,” greeted Emmet enthusiastically, “I am eternally grateful for what you have done, both for me and my family.”

“Oh sure,” groaned Nick, “she gets the happy greeting.”

“Nick, please,” said Judy, who then continued her conversation with the otter, “So you called about some heroin dealing on your property?”

“Yes,” said Emmet, “I get that we all need to make a living in this town, but not only is this crap killing mammals every day, but it’s also scaring away my customers. I told them to beat it when I caught them the other day, but the fox just pulled this ‘my suppliers will kill you’ speech, made a mean paw gesture and left. I didn’t know what he was going to try, so I called the cops as soon as he was gone.”

“Well you’re safe now,” assured Judy. 

Nick looked out the window and saw a black Cattlelac SUV parked just across the street, with an arctic wolf, wearing a black polo shirt, in the driver’s seat, and a cougar in a dark suit in the back.

“How long has that SUV been parked there,” asked Nick aloud as he reached for his service pistol.

“Fifteen minutes,” said Emmet, “give or take.”

“Judy,” commanded Nick, “get down, now!”

“Why Nick,” asked Judy.

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

The cougar in the back of the SUV trained an MP5 with an reflex sight attached onto the flower shop, and let out several rounds, aiming primarily for the otter, as well as Nick and Judy. Judy got back up and pulled her service pistol on the SUV as it pulled out of it’s parking space.

“You jerks aren’t getting away from me that easily,” said Judy to herself as she leapt onto the street and opened fire on the suspect vehicle.

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

_Vroooooom!_

The car sped off, only taking minor damage from the bullets.

“Are you okay, fluff,” asked Nick as he ran up to his partner.

“These drug dealers have it coming,” said Judy, “we’re going to find them, bust them up and throw them behind bars before they know what’s up.” 

**Tundra Town**

Mack hadn’t seen this horse in years, but somehow, even though John Stallion was still employed at the Zootopian Intelligence Service (or ZIS), his old friend from the cloak and dagger brigade was rather easy to find. As the kangaroo and the dark suited brown, white spotted mustang sat in the local pub, they started to talk. 

“Mack,” said John, “nice to see you again. It’s been awhile since Saidog.”

“Ten years to be exact,” said Mack, “and I wish we could meet under better circumstances, but that ain’t the case this time.”

“Is this about Shadow Company,” asked John, annoyedly, “because I told you for the millionth time, it’s not your case.”

“Yesterday,” said Mack, “a jaguar named Raul Salazar mentioned Dylan Krueger when I was interrogating him. So I think I know one of the major players in the heroin trade.” 

John placed a photo onto the bar, of a cougar, a few years younger than Mack, taken in Savannah Central. The cougar was wearing sunglasses and a grey hoodie, talking into a phone.

“He’s here,” asked Mack.

“Shadow Company’s been dark on us for a while,” replied John, “but a month ago, we have sighted several members of Shadow Company engaging in some shady enterprises.”

“How’d you get these,” asked Mack.

“Never look a gift horse in the mouth,” said John.

“Since you still suck at brushing your teeth,” joked Mack, “I don’t plan on it.”

John laughed, followed by Mack as they downed their beers.

**Savannah Central**

“Nothing to see here folks,” called out Judy as Emmet Otterton was escorted into the back of the police van, “nothing to see!”

“Uh, carrots,” said Nick.

“What, slick,” asked Judy.

“Word of advice,” said Nick, “when you shout to the people of Zootopia ‘nothing to see here’, that implies there is something to see here.”

 _Some mammals never change,_ thought Judy. 

“So after getting shot at,” continued Nick, “how about drinks at my place?”

“You mean like a coworker’s bonding type thing or an actual date,” asked Judy.

“Depends on whether you want heavy metal blasting or me trying not to look like an idiot while _Careless Whisper_ plays in the background,” said Nick.

“Aren’t you just cute when you try not to be vulnerable too hard,” teased Judy. “Sure you can say that word all you want,” teased Nick, “but when I say it…”

“Quiet,” interrupted Judy. “What,” asked Nick.

“You see that weasel in the crowd,” she said with her ears up, scanning the area like a periscope.

“Yeah,” said Nick as he looked back and saw Duke Weaselton standing by, watching with interest.

“With our luck,” said Judy, “Duke here’s probably one of the smack-dealers.”

“I’ve known him longer than you carrots,” replied Nick, “and yes, he deals the hard shit from time to time.” 

_Oh shit,_ thought Duke as he noticed Nick and Judy approaching him, _they’re onto me._

“ZPD,” shouted Judy, “paws in the air Weselton!” “It’s Weaselton,” said Duke as he ran for it. 

“Stop, asshole,” shouted Nick as he and Judy chased the weasel down the sidewalk.

“Make me, coppers,” shouted Duke as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a Glock 9. 

_Pop! Pop!_

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” said Judy as she dove behind a trash can, “the weasel’s armed!”

Duke, lured into a false sense of security, turned around, aiming the pistol at his pursuers. “You blue bastards ain’t catching me this time,” he shouted at them.

“Not even a dashingly handsome fox and his sexy bunny partner that he may or may not have feelings for,” asked Nick.

“Eat lead, race traitor,” said Duke, trying to sound tough.

“The only mammal I ever betrayed was my mom,” said Nick while he nodded at Judy, who got up from behind the trash can. “Drop the gun and you won’t be harmed,” said Judy as she approached Duke.

“You can’t guarantee that,” pleaded Duke, “my suppliers will find me!” 

Judy disarmed and tackled Duke, who was then shoved into a nearby alley by Nick.

“You are going to tell us who your suppliers are,” said Nick, as he shoved his nightstick into Duke’s gut.

“I like breathing,” said Duke, who then spat in Judy’s direction, only for her to smack him with a baton. 

“Who are they,” demanded Judy.

“Fuck you, cutesy!”

She grabbed Duke by the collar and slammed him backwards onto the pavement.

“Police brutality,” complained Duke.

“Shut up,” said Judy as she punched him, “now talk!” Nick waved his pistol around as Duke looked to him for support.

“Okay, okay,” said Duke, “I ran into these military guys that claimed they shipped over some of the best brown sugar, fresh from Asia.”

“Keep going,” said Judy, who was still sitting on top of him.

“The guy in charge is a leopard called Spottman, or Spotson, or something like that. He had this deep, Liam Neighson type voice too.”

“Where can we find him,” asked Judy.

“I ain’t saying more,” said Duke, “these Shadow Company guys scare me more than anything that the cops can do to me. Can I go now?”

“Alright,” groaned Judy, “you can go.” “Tell us more about Shadow Company sometime soon,” said Nick.

“Nope,” said Duke as he picked himself up and walked off.

As they calmed down, Judy decided to start some talk. “It’s too bad we have to let him go,” she said.

“Yep,” said Nick, “I wanted to pound on him too.”

“Relax cowboy,” said Judy, “we don’t have to kill anybody.” “I doubt that after today,” said Nick.

“Enough of that,” said Judy as she holstered Nick’s gun for him, “I think I’ll take you up on your offer.” “You don’t mind watching violent action movies or bawdy comedies do you,” asked Nick as he settled out of it.

“I’ll bite,” said Judy.

“How ‘bout I knaw on your carrot,” teased Nick.

Judy laughed a little and said, “You dirty minded fox.”

 _That answers that question,_ thought Nick to himself.


	5. Leap of Faith

**Savannah Central**

Judy drove the cruiser down the streets, on the typical petrol route, as there have been no following arrests that day, and Emmet Otterton and his family have been taken into protective custody. After the chase with Duke, it seemed that hardly anything had happened. So Judy decided to start some conversation.

“So, Slick,” she said, “did you enjoy that ‘not-date’ the other night?”

“Did I enjoy it,” replied Nick, “yes, yes I did. Do you want to know why I want to do it again?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” replied Judy.

“I have nothing better to do tonight,” replied Nick, “plus, since I am finally coming to terms with my dark and violent past, I think it might be a good time to move forward. Or in, if you want,” he teasingly pointed down.

“Nick,” blushed Judy, “that’s harassment.”

“Then what was that kiss goodnight about,” asked Nick.

“How do you know about that,” asked Judy nervously.

“All units, all units,” said Ben Clawhouser over the radio, interrupting their conversation, “10-56! I say again, we have a 10-56 on the intersection of 42nd Street and Tanzania Avenue.”

“Holy mackerel,” said Judy, “that’s only three blocks from here.” “Let’s go carrots,” said Nick as he flicked on his aviators.

Judy flicked on the sirens and raced to the address. Then she pulled up, doing some sort of elaborate turn like a mammal would see in a _Fast and Furry_ movie.

Nick was gripping the dashboard with an angry look on his face, with his sunglasses half off. Judy unbuckled, looked at her partner and giggled slightly. “Seriously carrots,” muttered Nick, “learn to drive better.” 

They got out to see a fire truck, ambulance and two other police cars parked in front of a four story office building. They were greeted by Officers Jason Wolford and Liz Fangmeyer.

“What happened,” asked Judy.

“We got a fox,” said Jason.

“No shit,” interrupted Nick, “I’m standing right here.”

“No,” said Jason, “the fox is the jumper. If you take a good look up there, you can see him.” Nick glanced up there, and Judy had to look a little harder, as her eyesight wasn’t as good as her partner’s. They both saw a panting male fox in a business suit.

“Do we know anything else,” asked Nick. “The guy’s name is Larry,” said Liz, “he’s been going through a rough divorce. Disappeared from his office, which is in that very building,” she pointed at the building and continued, “AC repair-mammal found him up there and called 911.” 

“Good,” said Nick, “I’ll talk to the sad sack up there. I’m probably the most qualified.”

“You have any experience with jumpers,” asked Jason.

“I have some experience with the suicidal,” Nick answered as he walked to the building.

“Nick, don’t do this,” said Judy as she anxiously followed her partner, “attempting suicide doesn’t make you qualified to talk to jumpers.”

“Carrots,” said Nick as he opened the door and walked towards the stairwell, “Officer Wolford told me that our jumper’s been going through a divorce. That’s no small thing to foxes.”

“What do you mean?”

 _Oh shit,_ thought Nick, _I really do not want to explain this to her now. She’s not ready to hear it._

“Nick,” said Judy as she followed him up the stairs, “what’s the big deal about a divorce for foxes?”

“Well, Officer Fluff,” said Nick, “I would like to tell you, but…”

“Answer the damn question,” said Judy angrily, in no mood for any head games.

“Okay, okay,” said Nick defensively, “foxes are famously monogamous. We never sleep around. If this guy’s wife left him, he’s going to be seriously alone for quite some time.”

“Good to know,” said Judy, “but why didn’t you want to tell me that now?”

“We’re not going to talk about that, carrots,” replied Nick as he opened the door to the roof.

“Alright Nick,” said Judy as they slowly walked up to the fox in question, “no guns, no karate action, nothing stupid. Just get him down.”

 _Let’s hope it’s that easy,_ thought Nick as he slowly approached the fox. 

“Hey there Larry,” he said to the other fox as he climbed along the ledge with him, “I heard you were going through a rough time.”

“Get the fuck away from me,” shouted Larry, “don’t you fucking touch me!”

“Cool your jets, brother,” said Nick as he scooted towards him, “I’m not going to try anything stupid. The question is, are you?”

“Hey listen you blue motherfucker,” said Larry, “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I know that,” said Nick, “and I also know that you're hurting inside, deeply. I’ve been in a similar situation myself and had some of the same thoughts you're having. So maybe we can talk this out somewhere safer.”

“Where you divorced,” asked Larry.

“No,” replied Nick empathetically, “but I was disowned and ended up staring into a loaded gun because of it.”

“That doesn't mean shit,” cried Larry, “so just get out of here.”

“C’mon,” replied Nick, “my partner, as hot as she is, is watching me right now. I have to at least look like I’m doing something.”

Judy facepalmed herself and thought _This is who I’ve been spending all my time with?_

Larry looked back and saw a female gray rabbit officer giving herself a facepalm.

“That’s your partner,” asked Larry, “in what way?” 

_Click!_

When Larry’s back was turned, Nick, with his signature fast paws, cuffed himself to Larry.

“You crazy, lying son of a bitch,” he cried as he watched Nick throw away the key, “I thought you were on my side.”

“I still am asshole,” said Nick, “now the way things are, you have two options,” he continued as Judy watched in dismay, “A. You and I take the stairs down and we talk this out. B. You jump, take me with you, which makes you a cop killer.”

“Yeah, I’d kill you,” said Larry, “I’d be killing some psycho with a deathwish!”

“Do you really want to jump,” said Nick as he grabbed Larry by the collar, “because if that’s the case, then let’s go together. Our chances of living a fulfilling life are about the same, so let’s go together.” “No,” cried Larry as Nick took a step forward, jumping off the ledge.

“Nick you psycho,” cried Judy as she watched her partner descend, “I’ll kill you myself if you survive this!” 

Nick and Larry fell down four stories, with Larry now rapidly rethinking his choice to go out on the ledge as he fell screaming. Nick smirked as they landed on the airbag.

“You bastard,” screamed Larry as he tried to get up, then directing his attention to the other officers, “this motherfucker just tried to kill us both! This asshole’s insane!”

“You gonna talk to your wife now,” asked Nick.

“Fuck you,” screamed Larry as Wolford and Fangmeyer carried Larry away.

“Nick,” called Judy from the roof angrily, “we need to talk!”

**ZPD Precinct One**

“What the fuck were you thinking,” screamed Judy, using a rare curse word, “you almost killed yourself today!”

“I had the whole thing under control,” asserted Nick, “You said get him down, I got him down alive, and I swear to God he’ll never do it again.”

They sat in the underground parking garage, both alone together in their cruiser, with this being a conversation (translation: shouting match) neither mammal wanted to be heard. 

“Now tell me one more time,” said Judy, “what’s bothering you?”

“Never let them see that they get to you,” mumbled Nick, sounding rather nervous, unusual for him.

“What does that have to do with that,” asked Judy concernedly.

“It has everything to do with it,” replied Nick, “I’ve done some really shitty things when I was younger, and when I met you, it all changed. I felt the urge to be good.”

“So,” said Judy.

“So everything,” said Nick, “I’ve had thoughts about you that I’ve never had about any other mammal I’ve met, and it all feels so wrong! Foxes only get one shot at mating, two if we’re lucky, and I don't know what to do about this! I’m scared beyond reason!”

“Nick,” said Judy calmly as she rubbed her paw against his arm, “is that what’s been bothering you?”

“Just yesterday,” said Nick as he broke down crying, “I saw my mother for the first time. The first time in thirteen fucking years!”

_Honk!_

He punched the steering wheel, honking the horn.

“I thought I killed her when I left. I thought I broke her heart,” continued a sobbing Nick, “I can’t understand why, but she’s proud of who I am now. Proud of me, in spite of who I am! My life doesn’t make any fuckin sense right now!”

“Nick,” said Judy comfortingly, “maybe you should try accepting that. You’ve become a better mammal since then. You’ve always had some good in you,” she continued, “I knew it from the very beginning. You are the best friend I could ever have.”

“That doesn’t mean boyfriend material, carrots,” said Nick as he backed into the side, “you have no idea what you’d be getting yourself into.”

“I think,” said Judy as she got up really close to Nick, “I want to find out anyways.” She gave Nick a gentle kiss on the lips, only for Nick to suddenly crave more. So he returned favor, and the two passionately kissed each other on the lips.


	6. Plans Unravel

**Rainforest District**

There was only one mammal that scared Dylan Krueger. Unfortunately for him, he’d have to give Colonel Spotzen some bad news that day. As he walked up to the back office of the club, he was greeted by his friend, Logan Howlton.

“Got something to tell the colonel,” asked Logan.

“Unfortunately, yes,” said Dylan, “it seems that one of the dealers wasn’t careful enough. Now we have the cops on us.”

“That is bad news,” replied Logan, “but hopefully, our buddy Frank will keep this under wraps.”

“He’d better,” said Dylan angrily, “or I’ll kill him myself.”

“Just give me the intel and I’ll get Sam on it,” offered Logan.

“I’ll think about it,” answered Dylan, then he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

_Knock! Knock!_

“Come in,” replied a deep gravelly voice. Colonel Spotzen sat behind his desk using his laptop for something, probably business.

Dylan snapped to attention and spoke, “Sir, I have reason to believe that the police are onto us. Some whining shopkeeper snitched on one of the dealers and I missed the shot.”

“At ease Sergeant,” said Spotzen, with Dylan obeying the order, “we both know we can’t get them all in the first shot. So tell me, what’s the sitrep on the police?” 

“I believe they have those two cops from the nighthowler case on our asses, sir,” answered Dylan.

“What makes you think that,” asked Spotzen.

“As far as I know,” said Dylan, “there’s only one bunny and one fox on the force.”

“Alright,” replied Spotzen, “you have forty-eight hours to asses the situation. Use whatever we’ve got. Just make sure that they can’t get to us before our next shipment comes in. Understood?”

“Sir, yes sir!”

**Judy’s Apartment**

Judy got out of the shower, with pop music playing from her speakers, and walked up to the mirror to inspect her appearance. She was always one to take care of herself, but this was different. This time, she had a date she actually gave a damn about. Why that was, she’d never understand, as she never, in her life thought she’d have feelings for a fox, of all mammals.

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Judy picked up the phone. It was her parents.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” she greeted, “what’s going on?”

“Just wanted to see what our little Judy was up to lately,” said Stu, “you said you spent an evening with a certain mammal last night.”

“So what if I did,” replied Judy, “I’m an adult, and I can make these decisions on my own. Besides, all the bucks you and mom set me up with are worthless anyways.”

“I guess we earned that,” replied Bonnie, “so how’s work?”

“Oh, the usual schtick,” said Judy nonchalantly, “protecting idiots, rounding up weirdos and dodging bullets.”

“You don’t mean that last part, do you,” asked Stu.

“Nick and I are in the middle of a very important case,” said Judy, “one that may deal a very major blow to the heroin crisis.”

“Glad to know you're still making a difference,” said Bonnie, “how’s your partner anyways?”

“Aside from him pulling a fast one on me today,” said Judy with a touch of attitude, “the best partner a naive country bunny like me can ask for.”

“Was he the idiot that jumped off a building today?”

Judy groaned and said, “Yes, Nick got the jumper down. I tried to stop him, but he has balls.”

“How would you know that, Judith,” said Stu.

“Ugh,” she sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“One thing we don’t get,” added Bonnie, “why do you get so emotional when we talk about Nick? You don’t actually like him, do you? He is a fox.”

“So what,” said Judy, “I’m going out for drinks with him tonight anyways.”

“No no no,” said Stu, “you are not actually going to date a fox.”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Not now Nick,” called out Judy to the door, “let me get dressed at least.”

“Are you serious,” demanded Stu.

“Yes, I am,” replied Judy as she threw on a pair of athletic shorts and a work out shirt, “I’m going to spend some quality time with my partner, whether y’all like it or not.”

She hung up the phone and opened the door.

“Nick,” greeted Judy enthusiastically.

“Hey carrots,” said Nick, wearing his usual civilian getup, consisting of a Pawaiian shirt and tie, “were you talking about me.”

“Nope,” she stated as her nose twitched.

“You're nervous,” said Nick, “I can see your nose twitch. I know you were talking about me, you sly bunny.” Judy blushed a little, and then she went on to finish getting ready.

**Sahara Square**

In the desert, the evenings are shockingly cold, which was no surprise to Officer Danny McBoot, who’s species is native to the harsh Outback Desert, but to the Ottertons, this was a shock.

“Just hang out in front of the fireplace,” said Danny as he paced around the living room floor of the safehouse, “it’ll be just what you all need.”

“Thank you,” said Mrs. Otterton as she and her boys huddled up in front of the fire.

Emmet, who had regular business deals in Tundra Town, was rather unfazed by the sudden drop in temperature. So he simply wore long sleeves while chatting with the officer assigned to protect him and his family.

“As far as safehouses go,” said Emmet, “this place is really nice.”

“Don’t get used to it,” replied Danny, “the taxpayers can only afford so much. Besides,” he continued, “hopefully we’ll catch these Shadow Company guys anyways.”

“There’s a word I haven’t heard in a while,” said Emmet. “I remember back during Vietpaw, when they were all that the news talked about. Smuggling, black market dealing, atrocities, stuff like that.”

“My old man was in that unit during the war,” said Danny, “he won’t tell me anything about it other than the colonel turned on him. He’s been obsessively hunting them down for a very long time,” Danny continued, “even after he left the MDF, he’s worried more about Shadow Company than about being a dad.”

“Is that why you two don’t get along,” asked Emmet.

“Sometimes,” said Danny, “our stupid fights is the only interaction I have with him.”

**Savannah Central**

“Woah Nick,” said Judy as she rode shotgun in the vintage, green Furd muscle car, “I had no idea you had a hotrod.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, carrots,” replied Nick, “and since we’re not faking anything this time, I thought I’d have a little extra fun.”

“What did I do to deserve you,” she wondered aloud.

“Try being the extremely cute partner of a dashingly handsome fox.”

Judy gave Nick a death glare, as for those who still don’t get it, cute is basically the n-word of this universe. Then she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Aaww,” said Judy, “what’s wrong? Can’t handle me being serious?”

“Not that,” said Nick as he took a breath and continued driving, “I’m just trying to wrap my head around getting the living shit kicked out of me by a little ball of fluff.”

Judy smiled, knowing she’s never been able to _really_ stay mad at him. Then she thought about the drama from earlier that day.

“So you got that idiot down,” said Judy, “I get it, you had your method.”

“What do you _really_ want to talk about, carrots,” asked Nick, seeing right through Judy’s bullshit.

“Okay, okay,” said Judy, “so you said something about how the other fox getting a divorce was what motivated him to go out on a ledge.”

“Keep talking fluff.”

“Well,” Judy continued, “you also said that foxes are famously monogamous. You also looked like you were trying to hide that. What’s the big deal?”

“I really didn’t want to go there,” sighed Nick, “not on a first-ish date.”

“Really Nick,” said Judy, “does that mean what I think it does?”

Nick paused and thought about his answer, then he spoke. “For your information, there’s a lot more to foxes than most mammals think. For example, we don’t sleep around. We only ever look for one or two attempts at a life partner. Because you're not my species, it still feels weird being into a bunny, my _natural prey_ , of all things.”

“Wait, what,” asked Judy.

“I’m not saying it twice,” said Nick, “I sorta had the hots for you after the Bellwether case, and it only built up from there.”

 _Is really serious about this,_ thought Judy as she looked at Nick, _wait, of course he is. He’s actually showing emotion._

“You got something to say, carrots,” Nick asked a teary eyed Judy.

 _Best boyfriend ever,_ thought Judy as she tried to hug Nick.

Nick brushed her off and said, “I’m still driving carrots. But if you want to go see a movie instead of just a casual trip to the bar, you can climb all over me.”

Judy laughed and Nick smiled, not noticing the California Sea Lion that was tailing them on a motorcycle.

**ZPD Precinct One**

“Are you sure it’s them,” asked Bogo to Mack as he saw the photo.

He saw several mammals in a photo that must have been taken at least ten years ago, all dressed in camouflage, carrying weapons and standing in the middle of a jungle somewhere.

“My buddy at ZIS id’d this guy,” Mack pointed at Dylan Krueger, “who was one of Spotzen’s key players being present here in Zootopia. It’s definitely Shadow Company pushing the dope right now. They have all the means and the smarts to run a very large enterprise”

Just outside the office, Officer Frank Delgato, a lion, listened in and dialed a number on his burner phone.

**Nick’s Apartment, three hours later**

“Well carrots,” said Nick as he carried Judy into his apartment, “mi casa es su casa.”

He switched on the lights, revealing his less than clean apartment, which had mountains of dirty laundry on the floor, movie and band posters on the wall, along with a few _questionable_ magazines on his coffee table. The one that stood out in Judy’s mind was the one with a grey rabbit doe, that looked a lot like her, on the cover.

“You didn’t see that,” said Nick, who had a feeling he knew what Judy was looking at.

So one day when he was feeling particularly lonely and nobody was watching, he indulged in some rabbit porn.

It’s not like it was hard to find, as it was no secret that rabbits are very sexual animals. But Nick got a certain feeling after he realized he should’ve cleaned up his apartment before bringing Judy over. It felt like when he was watching a movie with his mother and a sex scene came on. 

“So you really are into me,” said Judy as Nick carried her to the bedroom, “that’s good to know.” “You’re not creeped out or anything, fluff,” asked Nick nervously. “Oh that,” replied Judy, “I was almost expecting to see something like that in your apartment.” “Judy, listen,” said Nick in an all serious voice, “I told you some very personal stuff lately. Please respect that and know that I am not a sleazebag. When we ran into my mother the other day, she saw what I was refusing to admit, and I promised I wouldn’t throw it all away. I made my decision, now you need to make your’s. Either way I can respect that, but keep it under wraps.”

 _Well,_ thought Judy, _the magazine was slightly uncomfortable. But knowing Nick, he only pretends to be a jerk. He beats those losers from high school, that’s for sure. I oughta go for it._

“Okay Nick,” said Judy in a flirting voice as she plopped down on the bed, “you can have me.”

“Are you sure you want to do that,” asked Nick nervously, “I mean, you’ve never fucked a predator before, have you?”

“I still have my v-card,” answered Judy as she played with her blouse, “if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Well,” said Nick anxiously, “I’m not too sure about getting nasty on the first date. We still need to get to know each other and all that…”

“Don’t we already,” interrupted Judy.

“Yes and no,” answered Nick, “the fact of the matter is, sex with a fox might be a little weird to you and I’m not sure if I’m ready to do it quite yet.”

“Oh,” responded Judy, “I guess I understand now.”

_Click!_

Judy heard the door open, which was odd, as Nick didn’t mention anything about company. “Uh, carrots,” said Nick nervously, “I feel like someone is standing behind me.”

_Pow!_

_Wham!_

Judy felt a sharp pain in the top of her left ear, like she got shot.

Nick felt himself being pistol whipped in the back, sending him flying forwards onto the bed.

“Well, well, well,” said a sea lion wearing a camouflage jacket and carrying a suppressed .45 pistol, “if it isn’t the dynamic duo in love.”

“You bastard,” muttered Nick as he rushed his attention to Judy’s bleeding ear, “who the fuck are you and what are you doing hurting my partner?”

“She’ll live,” said the sea lion, “this is just a warning. You, fox-fucker and dumbfluff, you two need to back off for your own sake. Or my buddies will know.” The sea lion backed out of the apartment, “We’re watching you two.”

As Nick sensed the danger was over, he turned his attention to Judy.

“Carrots,” he said, “are you okay? Part of your ear is missing!”

“I’m fine Nick,” groaned Judy, “He just took off part of the top.”

“No, you’re not,” replied Nick, “you’re going to a hospital regardless.”

“Sure, slick,” said Judy as Nick put on makeshift bandages and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

As of right now, this would be the most dangerous case they’ve ever been on, more than even the Bellwether conspiracy.


	7. Raid

**ZPD Precinct One**

Nick and Judy walked into the building and were greeted by Clawhouser, who noticed that they looked far more banged up now as opposed to when they left yesterday.

“Hey you two,” greeted Clawhouser, “what went wrong last night? And what happened to Judy’s ear?” 

Judy realized that she still had some bandages on the very top of her left ear, as part of it was now gone.

“Oh this,” she said, “this is nothing. The doctors said I’ll still be able to hear perfectly.”

“What happened, Judy,” asked Clawhouser.

“My turn to talk,” interjected Nick, “you see, after our little evening of fun, so to speak, some seal barged into my apartment, shot off carrots’s ear and hit me in the back.”

“Oh no,” said Clawhouser, “it’s personal!”

Nick and Judy couldn’t help but laugh a little at Clawhouser’s unintentional exaggeration.

Elsewhere in the building, Officer Frank Delgato made a phone call to one Dylan Krueger.

“I know what kind of cops you have onto you,” he said into the burner phone, “you’ve got an idealist and an ex-scumbag on your ass.” 

**Rainforest District**

Dylan Krueger looked at the files of the three officers joining Detective McBoot on his case.

He saw Judy in her dress blue uniform, standing in front of the flag of the United Mammalian States, smiling energetically like the naive child she is.

He saw Nick, in his official photo, making some sort of smug look, not atypical for his kind. Krueger assumed that he was always an asshole of sorts, knowing how to take a good picture and insult the camera mammal at the same time.

Then he saw Danny, the kangaroo, with a look that said that his parents didn’t love him enough as a child. Knowing Mack, this was almost certainly true.

“I saw the rabbit and the fox in the news not too long ago,” he said as he read Judy’s file, “she’s a pretty little thing. Damn shame we have to kill her. What’s her skill set anyways.”

“Read it to me,” said Delgato.

“Martial arts, gymnastics, promising detective skills, mammal skills, and I even remember seeing her on the late show, when the fox passed the academy,” said Krueger, “she’s definitely a threat.” 

Then he looked at Nick’s file, “Wasn’t the fox a petty criminal once?”

“Yeah,” said Delgato, “but he’s been exonerated on some of his minor offenses and his juvie records are sealed.”

“He’s an ex-con,” asked Krueger.

“Ex-bottom feeding scumbag, if that’s what you mean,” replied Delgato, “you also need to pay attention to him. He may be a rookie, but you shouldn’t take the fox lightly.”

“Marksmanship abilities,” read Krueger, “shows promising undercover skills. Plays dirty in paw to paw combat and has limited respect for authority. Sounds like Zootopia’s finest right here.” 

“As for the kid,” Krueger continued, “Officer Daniel McBoot. I expect him to have some issues working with his father. He doesn’t speak too highly of him, does he?”

“Not at all,” replied Delgato, “but he has some respect for him and the job. We can’t buy any of these three, and you had your chance to get Mack in Lambodia. Didn’t work, did it?”

“I know who we have to take out first,” said Krueger, “Spotzen’s mostly worried about the shipment right now. You worry about the Port Authority. My team will do the rest.” He then hung up.

**ZPD Precinct One**

Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Danny McBoot, Jason Wolford, Elizabeth Fangmeyer and Frank Delgato were all hoof picked by Chief Zachary Bogo himself for this crucial operation. They sat in the bullpen, with Clawhouser blacking out the windows while Mack and Bogo went over the assignment. 

“You six are my best officers,” said Bogo as he stood behind the podium, “so you have been selected for an important assignment. This information has been brought to my attention by ZIS, and most of it is classified.”

“Uh, sir,” interrupted Nick Wilde as he raised his paw like a school kit.

“What is it, Wilde,” asked Bogo. 

“We aren’t spies or anything,” said Nick, “so why the hell do we have classified information?”

“Goddamnit Wilde,” barked Bogo as he pounded his hoof onto the podium, “let me get to that!”

Then Bogo took a deep breath, calmed down, and continued to speak, “The mammal we are after is a former MDF Colonel turned rogue named James Boscoe Spotzen.” 

Judy opened the file that was given to her and saw a snow leopard in a formal military uniform (for a real life comparison, think US Army Pinks and Greens), wearing an eye patch over his left eye. She could just _feel_ his cold eye staring into her heart. She didn’t come across a lot of killer mammals, but she knew one when she saw them.

She flipped again to see a unit patch that had a crimson inscription over a solid black background. It read _“Mortem omnibus adversariis,”_ which is latin for “Death to those who stand against us.”

 _By my stars and garters,_ she thought to herself, _what did we get ourselves into?_

“These mammals where part of an elite unit of the MDF Airborne Rangers back during Vietpaw, known as ‘Shadow Company’,” said Mack, “I served alongside these assholes during the war. After they collectively disappeared before their collective court martial, they’ve been rumored to be smuggling heroin from our contacts amongst the Viet-Claw in Asia, all the way to the States. These mammals are all trained killers, presumed to be armed and extremely dangerous. We will be raiding a warehouse in Tundra Town that is believed to be one of their main stash houses.”

**Tundra Town**

The officers trudged up to the building through the snow covered streets wearing full body armor.

“What’s the situation inside,” asked Judy over the comms. Clawhouser, who was watching inside the van, had tapped into their surveillance systems and was observing their movements.

“Got about six mammals inside,” said Clawhouser, “you have three with automatic weapons, a tiger, arctic wolf and a rhino,” he continued, “a sea lion and bison with shotguns and a sniper on the catwalk.”

“What’s his species,” asked Judy.

“I think he’s a cat of some sort,” replied Clawhouser, “but it’s dark in that spot so I can’t be sure. The goods are in a shipping crate on the ground level.”

“Call it what it is, Benji,” said Nick, “it’s heroin, not a ‘good’.”

“Whatever you say Nicky,” said Clawhouser, “just try not to get shot.”

“You worry about yourself, fatso,” teased Nick as the six officers prepared to breach.

Jason Wolford stood up to the door with a SPAS-12 shotgun, took out the hinges and kicked down the door.

_Chok! Chok! Wham!_

The officers barged in, with Judy barking to the suspects, “ZPD! Throw down your weapons and put your paws up now!” 

_Thakathakathakathakathakathakathak!_

The arctic wolf raised his uzi and cut down Jason. Jason grunted in pain as he collapsed to the floor, with Liz Fangmeyer rushing to his aid, still keeping her M16 trained on the suspects.

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

A tiger in overalls fired a burst from his MP5 from behind a wooden crate, then dove back down as Nick and Danny fired their M16s at him. They fired back, only to miss the suspect as he crawled away into the shadows.

_Choom!_

A bison in plaid took a shot at the two with his Mossberg, with Nick narrowly missing being blown apart by the shot. The bison smirked as he cocked the shotgun, only for another gunshot to ring out.

_Crack!_

The bullet tore through the bison’s skull, killing him instantly. As Nick watched the body slump over, he saw his partner standing there, nervously clutching her rifle.

“Carrots,” called out Nick, “are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” replied Judy as Nick ran up to her.

“Well get out of the open before you get shot,” said Nick as he dragged a distraught Judy to cover.

_Bang!_

“Oh Jesus,” screamed Danny as he went down clutching his right shoulder. “It’s the sniper,” shouted out Nick.

Then he spoke over the radio, “Clawhouser, I’ve got two wounded officers and a dead suspect! Requesting backup now!”

“I have more bad news for you Nick,” replied Clawhouser.

“Not anymore of this bullshit,” said Nick as he put pressure on Danny’s wound.

“Delgato’s run off,” said Clawhouser, “something tells me he’s in on this.”

“Great,” said Nick, “just what I need. I traumatized partner, a dead suspect, two injured cops and one dirty cop! If he orchestrated this, I’ll kill that slimy son of a bitch myself.”

“Careful what you say Nick,” said Clawhouser, “y’all need to go now! Run like your lives depend on it!”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” said Nick as Danny started applying pressure to himself and Nick raised his M16, “Wilde out.”

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

Nick sprayed bullets from his M16, striking down the tiger from earlier and wounding a rhino carrying a modified M16.

“Get up fluff,” he said to Judy, who had sorta snapped out of it, “we’re leaving now!” Judy nodded and got up with Danny.

They sprinted back with Wolford and Fangmeyer, not noticing that Delgato was outside, entering a number into his burner phone. Just as they made it out, the building exploded.

_Boom!_

All five officers were knocked off their feet, face down into the snow covered sidewalk. “I,” grumbled Judy to herself over the sharp ringing in her ears, “I,” she coughed, “I killed a mammal.” 

“Judy,” said Nick as he pulled her up and removed her helmet and goggles, “Judy! Are you alright?” “Nick,” said Judy, with her ears still ringing, “I killed someone.” “Listen to me Judy,” assured Nick as the ringing suddenly stopped.

“It was him or you,” said Nick, “that bison was going to kill your friends. You did what you had to.”

“That doesn’t change anything,” said Judy.

“You’re right,” said Nick, “it doesn’t change that he chose to break the law. It doesn’t change that he tried to kill cops. It doesn’t change the fact that he’s not getting up again. But you did what you had to, and any second longer, me and Danny might be dead.”

“But,” said Judy, only to be cut off by her partner. “No buts, carrots! You made the right call.”


	8. The Mole

**ZPD Precinct One**

Judy was still shaken up about killing the suspect. Nick noticed his rabbit partner huddled up in her cubicle, looking absolutely miserable.

 _Poor bunny,_ he thought as he saw her muttering some self-derogatory comments, _she’s taking this too hard. She’s always been a good hearted thing, but I hate seeing her like this._

“Hey carrots,” said Nick tenderly as he approached Judy, “do you want to talk about it?” Judy nodded yes.

“Okay,” replied Nick, “I’m here to help.”

Judy swallowed, forced herself to stop shaking, then she spoke in voice that suggested she could break down any second.

“I get that it was him or you and Danny,” she sobbed, “but I can’t get past the fact that _I_ killed him! I swore an oath to protect mammals, not kill them!”

“Okay fluff,” answered Nick, “I understand why you feel that way. You wanted to protect both yourself and your friends,” he continued, “but you still feel remorse for taking a life. It’s a good thing too.” 

“How’s this good,” barked Judy.

“Well, carrots,” replied Nick, who remained perfectly calm and sympathetic in his demeanor, “it’s natural for every mammal that takes a life to feel some remorse for it. This is perfectly healthy.” “How,” asked Judy. “It’s the mammals who feel little to no remorse for killing that we have to worry about,” replied Nick, “when a mammal can kill someone without even thinking about it, they’re bad news.”

“I just didn’t want you or Danny to die,” sobbed Judy. 

“Hey, Judy,” said Nick as he gently stroked her fur, “I’m with you on this. I just talked to Bogo…”

“Bogo,” interrupted Judy.

“Yes,” said Nick, “Chief Zachary Bogo. We both think that after nearly getting blown up and you killing a suspect for the first time, you really just need a break. So can you do something for me?”

“What,” asked Judy.

“Go home,” said Nick, “get some rest. You need some time to process what happened. I’ll be done at eight so I can come to you tonight if you need anything.”

“What did I do to deserve you,” asked Judy, with some extent of gratitude.

“We’ll figure it out, carrots,” replied Nick, “Some day, we’ll figure it out.”

A few minutes later, Nick found himself in Bogo’s office with the Chief, Benjamin Clawhouser and Mack standing in the room.

“Officer Delgato’s actions are unforgivable,” said Bogo, “we have to find him and bring him back as soon as possible.”

“Can I kill him,” asked Mack, “that traitor got my son shot today.”

“McBoot,” said Bogo, “as much as you and I both want to do our worse to Delgato, he’s our only lead on Shadow Company. I need you and Wilde to apprehend the suspect alive, so we can interrogate him,” Bogo then turned his attention to Nick, “How’s Hopps doing?”

“Crying like a baby,” answered Nick, “I can’t help but feel bad for her.”

“You can’t change the past, Wilde,” said Mack, “but we can still make all of this right. Any intel on Delgato?”

“I’ve tracked his whereabouts to Sahara Square,” said Clawhouser, “it seems that the drug dealers paid him well. He’s hiding out in the Grand Palms Hotel.”

“Damn,” said Nick, “even during my hustling days I couldn’t afford a janitor’s closet in there.”

“Wilde,” said Bogo, “do not go there. Corruption in my precinct is intolerable and must be punished to the full extent of the law. Find Delgato, and make him talk.”

**Sahara Square**

The Grand Palms Hotel was a world famous location. It’s iconic palm tree design towered over Sahara Square, both as a symbol of Zootopia ingenuity and the decadence of the world’s wealthiest mammals. It has played host to billionaires, rock stars, movie stars, politicians, mob bosses and even kings a few times. It was seen by everyone, but could only be afforded by the richest mammals. So there was no way an honest policemammal could afford a room there on their own.

Mack and Danny walked into the main lobby, which they had seen countless times in many movies, only to stare at the elaborate architecture and decor in awe. As they walked around the fountain in the center of the lobby, they approached the main desk, attended by a leopard in a fairly nice business suit.

“Welcome to the Grand Palms, gentlemen,” said the leopard desk manager in an Afrikaaner accent, “what brings you officers here?”

Mack dropped Delgato’s photo onto the desk in front of the manager. “Have you seen this motherfucker,” asked Mack.

“I’m sorry officer,” said the manager, “but I cannot give you any information about our customers without a warrant. If you are not staying here or attending to any officially sanctioned business,” he continued, “then I must ask you two to leave.” 

“What if we have a piece of paper like this,” asked Nick as he produced the warrant.

“Alright, officers,” said the manager, only to be interrupted by Mack.

“I’m a detective.”

“Detective,” said the manager, correcting himself, “I didn’t see a lion in uniform. But I did have a lion that showed up out of the blue, wearing sunglasses, a baseball cap and hoodie. He gave me a duffle bag full of cash and told me to just send him to any room.”

“Thank you,” said Mack, “now tell us the room so we can collect him.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Frank Delgato sat in his hotel room on the eighth floor, wearing only a sleeveless undershirt and boxers, reading a dirty magazine. He jumped slightly as he heard the door knock, only to realize he ordered a bugburger from room service about ten minutes ago. He sighed as he set down the magazine, got up, and answered the door.

Then he saw Mack and Nick standing in the doorway, with angry looks on their faces.

“Howdy, asshole,” said Mack while Delgato froze. 

_Biff!_

Nick hit Delgato in the knee with his nightstick. Then Mack grabbed Delgato by his undershirt and slammed him against the wall, in clear view of the window.

_Wham!_

“How much did it cost,” asked Mack angrily, “for you to sell out your friends?”

“Ten grand,” asked Nick, “Fifty? A hundred? Five hundred? A million?”

“Hey guys,” said Delgato nervously, “I can explain this.”

“Explain this, you piece of shit,” barked Mack as he pistol whipped Delgato in the stomach.

_Whack!_

“Goddammit,” groaned Delgato as he collapsed in pain, “that’s excessive force.”

“Like you give a fuck about rules,” said Mack as he kicked Delgato in the face.

_Pow!_

“You got my son shot today,” said Mack as he stood back and lit a cigarette, “you will pay for this.”

“You let him become a cop,” grunted Delgato as he spit some blood, “you knew this could happen any day.”

“Newsflash, asshole,” said Nick as he approached Delgato, “you were responsible for it.”

“Don’t lecture me on honesty, fox!”

“Oh it’s on now,” said Nick angrily as he drew his Glock at Delgato. “Tell me about Shadow Company,” barked Nick, “you fuckin waste, tell me now!”

“I’m dead if I talk,” pleaded Delgato.

“Don’t care,” said Nick, “talk!”

“A while back,” said Delgato, “I ran into this cougar, an ex-military guy, who was selling smack to a known dealer. I was having financial troubles at the time, so when he offered me ten grand to stay quiet, I happily took it.”

“Go on,” said Mack as he noticed Delgato looking at the window nervously.

“He said go on,” commanded Nick.

“Alright,” said Delgato, “so when the heroin crisis escalated, I got backpacks full of cash from these guys to throw the cops off their tail. This is big business now,” he continued, still looking at the window, “these are trained killers. You can’t stop them now.” 

Mack walked up to Delgato, noticing his uneasiness toward having an open window now, grabbed him by the mane and pinned him up against it. “I’ve been hunting these assholes for ten years,” said Mack, “they’re gonna get what’s coming to them. Now your ass is going to jail and we’re taking them down. And why the fuck are you so scared of the window?”

_Whup-whup-whup-whup-whup-whup-whup!_

The three mammals heard the faint sound of a helicopter from the distance, only for it to grow louder each second. Then before they knew it, a red and white helicopter rose up in front of the hotel room window. Inside was a suit wearing cougar training a scoped M16 into the room.

“Shit,” screamed Nick as he dove for cover.

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

The bullets shattered the window and tore through Delgato’s chest, causing blood to spew out as he fell forwards dead.

Mack was thrown onto his back, the bullets being stopped by his vest. But he couldn’t get up, as he was in too much pain to move at the moment.

Nick jumped up from behind the couch with his pistol drawn, and began firing at the helicopter as it flew off.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The helicopter flew off, with Nick not seeming to get a single shot on it. Then Nick turned his attention to Mack, who was groaning in pain on the floor.

“Mack,” he screamed as he ran up to him, “Mack! Are you ok?”

“That hurt,” he grunted, “like hell.”

“Oh man,” said Nick, “I thought you were dead!”

“Wait a second,” said Mack, sensing an idea, “they probably also think I’m dead. Yeah,” he continued, “I’m dead to these guys. Tell that to everyone else,” he ordered Nick, “except Bogo, Clawhouser and Hopps. I sense the perfect opportunity here.”

**Nick’s apartment**

It was late now. Judy couldn’t sleep, so she gave Nick a call and came over to his apartment. Soon enough, Nick found himself lying in bed with Judy, something he thought would never happen under any circumstance.

“How are you holding up, carrots,” asked Nick.

“Better,” she said, “now that I’m with you.”

“Delgato’s dead, by the way,” said Nick.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” said Judy, “what happened?”

“Those bastards have a helicopter,” answered Nick, “they just flew up to the window, shot Delgato and Mack, then flew off.”

“This ain’t a movie Nick,” said Judy, “can you please be serious.” 

“First of all,” said Nick, “I was being serious. Second,” he continued, noticing Judy was now clinging onto him, “you need to lighten up sometimes. Tell me something good.”

“The doctors said that both Danny and Jason are gonna make it,” said Judy.

“Good,” replied Nick, “anything else?”

“Well,” she continued, trying to think of another good thing, “Mack’s still alive.”

“Yep,” said Nick, “but don’t tell anyone until we get this case solved.” 

“One more thing,” said Judy as she got up on top of Nick, “I think it’s safe to say that I’m in love.”

Then she leaned down and kissed Nick.

 _Oh Nick,_ she thought as she smooched on him, _Oh God, I love you! You’re the best thing that ever happened to me._

“Wait,” interrupted Nick, “are you sure you want this? Because once you and I start this, there’s no going back.”

“I want it all, Nick,” said Judy as she rolled over.

“Alright,” said Nick, “I guess it’s time,” he paused nervously, “so I’m gonna do this predator thing. I’m not gonna lie,” he caught his breath, “it’s gonna get weird.”

“What is it,” asked Judy.

“It’s called ‘scent marking’,” answered Nick, “it’s very sacred territory too. It might freak you out a little.”

“Well,” said Judy, “what’s it for?”

Nick got up, “Claiming you as my mate.”

“Sounds sweet,” said Judy happily.

“Okay,” said Nick nervously, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Nick reverted to an almost bestial nature as he crawled across the bed and sniffed Judy’s neck. Then he licked it, like an animal.

“My mate,” he groaned like a zombie, “must protect.” He sniffed up and down her chest, still groaning in a trance like state. “Mine,” he grumbled, “all mine.”

 _What is this,_ thought Judy nervously. She had very limited knowledge of predator mating habits, so she didn’t truly expect Nick to go full zombie mode on her. Then she felt something _fluffy_ wrap around her back.

 _Nick’s tail,_ she thought.

Nick sniffed her face, still droning on something about “territory”, “mate”, “protect” and some other stuff. Then he gently licked her in the face after taking one deep whiff, and collapsed beside her. 

Judy nervously touched Nick, who was lying on his side, facing her.

“Nick,” she asked, “are you okay?”

Nick grinned ear to ear, no longer in his trance and said “Goddammit carrots, you are so fucking hot!” Then he calmed down and said, “Well, I guess you can safely say you have a boyfriend now.”

“What was that,” asked Judy. “

I told you,” said Nick as calm and normal as ever, “scent marking. You agreed to it, I told you it was weird and that I was sorta claiming you for life,” he continued, “but you were just begging me to do it.” 

Judy thought about what just happened and realized that it was nothing bad. If anything, Nick seemed really sweet to her, even as some sort of sex-zombie.

“Does this mean I’m not a virgin anymore,” asked Judy.

“Who said anything about sex,” asked Nick, just hearing the sound of the record suddenly cutting off in his head.

“Well what do you call that,” she asked with curiosity.

“That wasn’t sex, carrots,” replied Nick, “trust me.” “

Well don’t you want more,” asked Judy as she slowly removed her nightshirt.

 _Fuck it,_ thought Nick as he stared at her bare chest, _I want the whole fucking thing._

“I feel some primal urges,” said Nick flirtingly as he got up on top.

“I suppose you like carrot cake,” joked Judy. They both laughed, then kissed passionately, tearing off each other's clothes and Nick began pounding Judy.

 _Best night of my life,_ thought Nick as he began to fuck the bunny. _I’m one lucky girl, aren’t I,_ thought Judy as she moaned, taking every, single, blow.


	9. Marked

**Over Sahara Square, earlier that day**

Dylan Krueger sat in the back of the helicopter as Logan Howlton flew it back to their hideout. As the sun went down, the shadow of the helicopter was cast against the desert sands, though not drawing any attention. Since helicopter tours were fairly popular in Zootopia, it provided the perfect cover to be flying over a relatively high profile area.

As Logan focused on flying, Dylan was left alone with his thoughts. _Too easy,_ thought Krueger, _I got both McBoot and Delgato without a hitch. Damn shame the fox lived though._

“Dylan,” said Logan from the pilot’s seat, “the Colonel wants to speak to you.”

“Aye, Logan,” said Dylan, who then spoke into the helicopter’s radio, “Colonel.”

“Mr. Krueger,” responded Spotzen in his signature gravelly voice, “what’s the sitrep on Delgato?”

“He’s dead sir,” responded Dylan, “and so is Mack. But it seems I missed Officer Wilde.”

“I’m disappointed in you, son,” said Spotzen, “that fox probably knows too much now.” 

“Requesting permission to speak freely, sir,” inquired Dylan.

“Go ahead,” said Spotzen.

“Wilde is incorruptible, and so is his partner,” he said, “but I do sense a weakness.”

“Go on, Mr. Krueger,” responded Spotzen, “indulge me.”

“The fox is the only one that saw what happened,” said Dylan, “I think I can make him back off by getting to the rabbit and using her as leverage.”

“Alright, Mr. Krueger,” said Spotzen, “you have the green light on this op after you return to base.”

“I won’t fail you sir,” said Dylan.

“I know you won’t,” replied Spotzen before he cut out.

**Nick’s apartment, the next morning**

Judy Hopps had the most wonderful dream in her life. Here she was, finally finding love in her douchey, yet loveable partner, the fox Nick Wilde. She thought vividly about her dream as she stared up at the ceiling, remembering Nick doing some weird ritual before she gave him her v-card in passionate sex. She smiled and took a deep breath, then she felt an arm on her. 

“Oh yeah, carrots,” mumbled a sleepy Nick Wilde, “I haven’t been fucked that good since ever.”

“So it wasn’t a dream,” said Judy to herself as her eyes widened and her ears shot up.

“What dream,” asked Nick, still not fully awake, “you came here bawling, only to go off on how desperately you wanted me.” He yawned and stretched his arms, rolling over and removing the blanket from Judy’s side of the bed. “I marked you and everything,” said Nick, “and it seemed like you could do this for days.”

Just then, as Judy observed her nude, wet body, and noticed some red hairs sticking to her gray fur, it hit her.

“Holy fucking shit,” she shouted, using some rare curse words, sharply waking up Nick, who fell out of the side of the bed, “did I really sleep with you!?!”

“I think so,” said Nick from the hardwood floor, “you called yourself ‘carrot cake’ and asked if I was hungry? Then I got up and…”

“Okay, okay,” interrupted Judy, “I remember that part. But what on earth were you doing beforehand?” 

As Nick got up and hastily threw on some pants, he thought about last night’s escapades. He remembered him scent marking Judy, which was something that every fox learned about growing up, but was a once in a lifetime affair for his kind.

Then it hit him.

“Oh shit,” said Nick, “you need to take a shower now! Before we get to work!” 

“Since when did you care about hygiene,” asked Judy, “I’ll shower in the locker room if I have to.”

“Just about every predator in the building is going to smell my pheromones on you,” said Nick hastily as he began aggressively wiping himself with one of his shirts, “my scent on you is going to be extra strong on account of me marking you before we did the dirty last night.” 

Judy couldn’t help but sniff herself, noticing a distinct new scent on her other than sweat, spit and cum. She couldn’t describe it to herself, but it definitely reminded her of Nick, somehow.

“If you wash extra hard,” said Nick, “you might be able to throw it off a little.”

“But,” asked Judy.

“But you're still marked pretty much for life,” answered Nick, “and if you’re unhappy now, this’ll be a big ‘I told you so’ moment.” 

“No, Nick,” said Judy sweetly, “I’m happy with this, with you, but I’m just a little lost on how to handle this.”

“We’ll try to keep this quiet for now,” said Nick as he rinsed off his fur, “I don’t want Bogo on my ass right now.”

“He’ll probably be forgiving,” assured Judy, “we can talk to him about this.”

“No, you don’t get it,” said Nick, “we’re gonna be judged, scorned and mocked as soon as we announce this thing. Can it wait until there aren’t highly dangerous mammals out to kill us?”

“Okay,” said Judy as she made her way to the shower, “but you will come clean on this.”

“Scout’s honor,” said Nick.

**ZPD Precinct One**

Ben Clawhouser sat behind his desk at the precinct, ready for a new day of work after yesterday’s fiasco. A major operation was compromised, they learned that Shadow Company had a dirty cop acting as a mole, and with two good officers in the hospital and one pretending to be dead (he couldn’t tell anyone though), he was ready for a change of pace.

Then, as he was munching on a donut, he noticed a familiar scent approach him. “Hey Ni..” he stopped as he looked down and saw a pair of bunny ears with the tip of the left one shot off. He looked down and saw Judy, with Nick nowhere near her.

“Uh Judy,” asked Benji nervously, “what were you and Nick doing last night?”

“What do you mean,” replied Judy, pretending to upbeat when her brain was telling her _Oh shit, Nick was right._

“It’s just that you, uh,” said Benji, not knowing how to choose his words, “uh, you two always seemed so cute together.” Benji smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to tell Judy, a bunny that she now had the permanent special scent of her fox partner.

“Ben,” said Judy playfully, “what did I tell you about that word?”

“Sorry,” replied Benji, “it’s just that I’m so happy for you two.”

“Us,” she laughed nervously, “there’s no us?”

“That’s not what I smell,” said Benji.

“This, hehe,” she tried even harder to play it off, “I just borrowed Nick’s shampoo when I showered this morning.”

“You’ve never been a good liar, Judy,” said Benji, “that’s definitely _not_ shampoo that I smell. Did Nick seriously scent-mark you last night. Because if so,” he chuckled a little, “either he wasted it for one very elaborate prank, or something’s going on between you two.”

“If I buy you lunch, will you keep this quiet,” whispered Judy.

“Uh, okay,” replied Benji, “but you do realize that you’re basically his prized possession now.”

“He said something like that before he went all zombie mode on me last night,” said Judy.

“My parents told me a similar story when I got caught beating it off at thirteen,” thought Benji aloud.

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” chided Judy, “I did not need to know that.”

“Sorry,” said Benji, “it’s just that I had a moment where a memory just popped up.” 

Just then, Nick walked into the precinct, trudging happily and smiling like a dumbass, until he noticed Judy talking to Clawhouser.

Based on the way this conversation, it looked like his cover was blown. He felt a knot in his stomach as he sank to his knees and buried his face in his paw.

“Jesus carrots,” he mumbled, “not now.”

**Savannah Central**

Nick hadn’t said a word since they arrived at the precinct that morning. The entire time they were getting prepped for the day, Judy noticed that every single predator in the building was giving her a weird look. She just tried her hardest to ignore it and went on with her business. Thankfully, Bogo either didn’t notice or didn’t care when he handed out assignments. So she found herself sitting in her patrol car with Nick in the middle of an empty lot, trying to figure out what to do.

“Are you okay,” asked Judy.

“No,” replied Nick with both nervousness and anger in his voice.

“I’m sorry that we got found out,” apologized Judy.

“Not your fault, carrots,” said Nick, “I knew the risks.”

“Is that why you’ve been blowing me off on this,” asked Judy.

“Yes,” said Nick.

“You know,” said Judy, “we can make this work. If not, there’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

“No, there’s not,” snapped Nick, “you're marked, remember?”

“So what,” said Judy, trying to play it off. 

“That scent will never wash off,” said Nick, “not a single buck is going to try anything with you and my protective instincts are now attached to you. Basically,” he sighed, trying to phrase it right, “I own you.”

“I’m your slave,” Judy asked confusedly.

“No, not like that,” said Nick, “unless you’re into BDSM,” he joked and laughed to himself. But since Judy wasn’t amused, he continued his serious talk, “according to ancient, biological law, you are my mate for life. You are my designated female and I’m your lifelong protector, or some shit like that. Get it?”

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Nick looked down at his phone, and noticed a number calling that he didn’t expect.

 _Why’s Duke calling me, of all mammals,_ he thought as he picked up the phone.

“What is it,” asked Nick.

“Hey man, I don’t have much time to talk,” said Duke, “so please listen to me.”

“Where are you,” he asked as he took out a notepad to write down the address.

“1457 Safari Street,” said Duke, “I think that my suppliers figured out I ratted to you and the bunny. How’s she doing anyways?”

“We’re not gonna talk about that,” said Nick as he handed Judy the notepad and mouthed for her to drive.

“That good, huh,” teased Duke.

_Brakabrak!_

Suddenly, Nick felt the sound of a machine gun tearing through his ears, coming through the phone.

“Duke,” said Nick, “we’re coming for you! Sirens, now!” Judy flicked on the sirens and raced down the streets until she pulled up to the tenement. 

Nick and Judy jumped out of the car as soon as they parked it with their pistols drawn as they charged for the door. They burst into the building and rushed up the stairs, not noticing three significantly larger mammals hiding in the shadows.

“C’mon Duke,” said Judy as she kicked down the apartment door, “please be alive.” 

She and Nick barged into the empty apartment, noticing a severely beaten weasel lying on the carpet.

“Nick,” said Judy as she rushed to the weasel’s aid, “I think he might still be alive.”

“He better be,” said Nick, “he’s the closest thing we have to a…”

_Whack!_

Nick was cut off as he was hit in the back by a fairly large gun, sent flying across the room and crashing into the floor. Judy turned around rapidly, only to notice the same cougar that took a shot at Otterton, the arctic wolf driving the getaway car, and the sea lion that shot her ear off, all carrying automatic weapons

“You smell like him,” said the cougar as he trained his MP5 on her, “he must really love you.”

“Like you would know,” said Judy as she leveraged the pistol.

“Save it, fluff,” said the cougar, “you don’t have a chance. We’re dangerous, you know.” 

Before she knew it, Judy Hopps was quickly and brutally disarmed by the cougar, who then proceeded to grab her by the ears and stuff her into a duffle bag. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick woke up on a stretcher, being wheeled out by two white tail deer paramedics. His back hurt like crazy and he felt like his face was smashed in.

Then a certain thought filled his head.

“Judy,” he screamed up into the sky, “Judy!”

“Nick,” said Danny, who arrived with his arm in a sling.

“Danny, you’re alive?”

“Yes,” said Danny, “I’m alive.”

“Where’s Judy,” he demanded.

“They took her,” said Danny. Nick, upon hearing this, broke down crying


	10. Snatch and Grab

**Judy’s apartment**

Nick found himself curled up into a ball crying, on Judy’s bed of all places. For some reason, he felt the need to watch over her dwelling until she returned, even though he knew it wouldn’t do a damn thing.

“Why the fuck did this happen,” he sobbed to himself, “I actually open up, find the right mammal, and this fuckin’ bullshit happens!” 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Nick instinctively drew his sidearm and aimed it at the door.

Then he calmed down and asked, “Who is it?”

“The pizza guy,” said Danny from the other end sarcastically, “you weren’t at your apartment, so we came looking for you here.”

“We,” asked Nick. Just then, the door was forced opened, revealing Mack, who wasn’t wearing his hat, showing a nasty battle scar on top of his head. He carried a _very_ heavy duffle bag, with Danny standing next to him, arm still in a sling.

“You really care about her, don’t you,” said Mack empathetically. Nick holstered his Glock and rolled onto his side.

“She was more than just my partner,” cried Nick, “I love her! I even marked her!”

“Jesus Nick,” said Danny, “that’s a serious thing to do there.”

“I love her,” said Nick, “and she loves me! Why the fuck did this have to happen?” 

“We’ll get her back Wilde,” said Mack as he held Nick up by the shoulders, “we’re the kind of mammals that take care of our friends. Judy was the best of us,” he continued, “they couldn’t buy her or you, so they took her to use as leverage.”

“How would you know,” asked Nick.

“I know how Spotzen thinks,” said Mack, just as Nick’s phone started to ring.

The phone read “Caller ID Blocked”, which Nick took as a sign that it may very well be the kidnappers calling. Before he answered, he told Mack, “Remember, they think you’re dead.”

“My lips are sealed,” said Mack. Nick answered the phone call and put it on speaker.

“Is this Officer Nicholas P. Wilde of the ZPD,” asked a deep, gravelly voice.

“Could be,” said Nick trying to sound tough, “who is this that I’m speaking to?”

“My name is not important,” said the other voice, “you can just think of me as the big scary mammal that has a gun pointed at your girlfriend’s head.”

“You’re full of it,” said Nick, “there’s no way that a bunny could be my girlfriend.”

“Then why does she smell like fox,” asked the voice, “I may have never loved a single woman in my life, but I know all about scent marking. But if you don’t give a flying fuck about her…”

_Click! Clack!_

“Alright asshole,” barked Nick, knowing exactly what that sound was, “what do you want?”

“Aside from the ZPD to drop the case,” said the voice, “I want you out on the dunes, two miles south of the Grand Palms,” Mack hurriedly wrote down the directions, “facing east, alone. No backup, no uniforms, nothing. Try to pull a fast one on me and one of my boys will blow the bunny’s head off. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir,” said Nick with a touch of anger.

“Good,” said the voice, “see you at daybreak.”

A few minutes had passed before Mack finally spoke up. “You’re going to need all the help you can get,” said Mack, “they’ll probably kill you both,” he then pointed to the scar on his head, “A Viet-Claw bullet just barely missed my skull one time when I broke off from my squad in the jungle. You might want sniper support.”

“Oh God,” muttered Nick, “it’s like walking into a war.”

“Tough shit,” said Mack, “this is a war. Mammals are dying and we have to put these bastards out of business once and for all. They need to answer for all the lives they destroyed.”

“Like mine,” chimed in Danny, “your obsession with this ‘Shadow Company’ robbed me of my childhood,” he continued, “you never did shit for me, other than train me like a little soldier.”

“Danny,” said Mack, “I’m sorry, for everything. I owe you an apology for me failing you as a father, but right now, we can’t just stand by and let a good cop die.”

Then he turned his attention to Nick, “When we do this, we do it like in Vietpaw. No warnings, no fairness. When you shoot, do it with the intent to kill. Don’t you dare give any of these bastards a fighting chance.”

“What’s in the bag,” asked Nick.

“Supplies,” said Mack.

**Sahara Square, dawn**

It was just a couple minutes before sunrise, and Nick had already dropped Mack off about a quarter mile behind him. He stood in front of his police car, which he left running, wearing his usual civilian clothes, keeping his badge in his left pocket, and another, heavier object in his right pocket. He had his right paw in his pocket, clutching the object, while his left side had a black backpack slung over his shoulder, just barely zipped and supported by his arm. Meanwhile, Mack watched Nick through the scope of his sniper rifle, a brand new PSG-1, imported directly from West Germammalny. It was a semi-automatic, designed for taking out group targets from a distance in rapid succession. The perfect weapon for the job.

Nick saw the sun coming up and squinted at the glare, only to hear the sound of several cars and a helicopter. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he felt a cloud of dust getting all over him as the helicopter rapidly circled him.

Then Nick began to observe his opponents. He saw three cars, a black Cattlelac SUV, a red Hog Challenger, and a grey Jeep. Standing in front of the cars must have been about a dozen medium sized mammals carrying automatic weapons.

Nick recognized two. He saw the sea lion that shot Judy’s ear off standing in front of the SUV carrying an uzi, as well as the slimy sonofabitch dark suited cougar that took a shot at Emmet and killed Delgato. He was aiming an MP5 with some sort of holographic scope attached, and had a navy blue duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

Just then, two mammals, a black bull in a safari shirt and cargo shorts carrying an M16, and a cheetah in a black sweater carrying an MP5, walked up to about six feet in front of Nick.

“You were a real dumbass trying to take this case,” called out the cougar, “my name’s Dylan by the way. We’ve met before, but were never properly introduced.”

“I don’t give a fuck who you are,” barked Nick, “so hand me the rabbit and we can walk away!”

“Let’s see what’s in his pocket,” said the bull, “or that backpack.”

“We’re not here to talk about my pockets or the backpack I brought,” snapped Nick, “I came here because I want Judy back.”

“Fuck this guy,” said an MP5 clutching zebra in a grey sweat suit, “we should just kill him now.”

“You don’t want to do this,” said Dylan.

“Show me the proof,” commanded Nick.

Dylan sighed as he lowered his gun, slinging it over his other shoulder. Then he unzipped the bag and reached into it, pulling out a bound and gagged Judy that was stripped down to her underwear. Judy let out some muffled screams and bunny curses as Dylan gently swung her by the ears like a pendulum.

“Your girl’s alive Wilde,” said Dylan, who ripped off the duck tape, then trained his MP5 on Judy’s bottom, “but she won’t be for long if you try anything stupid.” 

“Don’t give them a thing,” shouted Judy to Nick, “they can kill me if they have too. We aren’t helping them!”

“Carrots,” shouted Nick back, “I’m here so you _don’t_ die on me! My life doesn’t mean shit without you!”

“Spare the bullshit,” chimed in the sea lion, “show us what’s in your pocket.”

Meanwhile, Mack was watching through the scope. He saw that Judy was very much alive, and that Dylan Krueger was an even bigger asshole than he remembered. Seeing the barrel of an automatic weapon being stuck into the bottom of a little rabbit who couldn’t even defend herself was very disheartening.

Mack was just waiting for the signal so he could kill some of those bastards.

Just then, the helicopter swung in front of his view of Nick, which prevented him from seeing what was going on.

“Damnit!”

Nick reached into his pocket, revealing a hand grenade.

“Well who’s dangerous now,” asked Nick loudly, who then let out a brief maniacal chuckle.

“Nick,” asked Judy aloud, “what are you doing?”

“They ain’t killing you like this,” said Nick, who then turned his attention to Dylan, “Judy and I are going out of this together, one way or another. And none of them involves you assholes getting us your way. We live together or we die together.”

“It’s a toy,” said the leopard, “beat cops like him don’t have access to shit like this!”

“Looks real to me,” said a polar bear wearing a black suit jacket and jeans, carrying an M16.

“This baby’s live,” shouted Nick, “and so am I!” 

“Look at yourself,” said Dylan, “look at what you're up against. It’s twelve to one on the ground and three more in the chopper circling you. You don’t have a chance.”

Nick winked at Judy as he prepared to toss the grenade.

“Heads up carrots,” he said as he tossed the grenade.

Judy swung herself, kicked Dylan in the stomach, then bounced off him to get away in rapid succession. 

_Boom!_

The grenade exploded, taking out the cheetah and the zebra. As Judy took off in Nick’s direction, Nick reached into the backpack and pulled out a MAC-10 machine pistol. 

_Blam!_

Just then, the bull collapsed dead right in front of Judy.

“I didn’t do that carrots,” said Nick. Meanwhile, Dylan Krueger and Sam dove behind the jeep as the sniper shot out the tires.

“Shit,” said Dylan, “it’s Mack! He’s still alive!”

“He won’t be for long,” said the sea lion as he peaked up from cover with his Uzi.

_Blam!_

The sea lion's brains just got blown out by the sniper.

_Thakathakathakathakathakthakathakathakathakathakathak!_

Nick sprayed out bullets from his MAC-10, just barely avoiding being knocked onto his back, taking out an MP5 wielding coyote wearing a red plaid shirt and cowboy hat, as well as an M16 wielding panther wearing a white undershirt and camo pants. Then he and Judy scurried into the police car, which the bad guys opened fire on.

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

“Did I ever tell you how much I missed you,” said Nick as he switched to drive.

“I had a feeling you’d try something like this,” said Judy.

“You know you love me,” said Nick as he stepped on the gas and swung the car around.

“Do I know that,” said Judy before giving Nick a peck on the cheek, “yes, yes I do.”

Elsewhere, Mack had finally zoomed in on Dylan Krueger. “Yeah you piss-colored pussy,” he said as he zeroed in on the target, “say goodnight.” 

_Clack!_

Suddenly, Mack felt the barrel of an MP5 on the side of his head. Then a familiar voice spoke to him.

“Don’t try it McBoot,” said Colonel Spotzen as he trained the machine gun on Mack, “you’re good, but nobody’s that good.”

Mack sighed and got up, holding his paws over the back of his head while Spotzen took his rifle and pistol.

“I remember the court martial,” said Mack as Spotzen made him walk towards the rest of the team, “I was going to testify for what you Shadow Company fuckers did in Hog-Tra.”

“But then we disappeared,” said Spotzen, “and the MPs never found us.”

“You shouldn’t have shot my boy or taken the bunny,” said Mack.

“You’re talking to a superior officer, lieutenant.”

Just then, as Nick was trying to make a getaway racing over the desert sands, Judy looked back and noticed that the Challenger was tailing them.

“Uh, Nick,” said Judy, noticing the polar bear sticking his head out and aiming his M16, “I think they’re catching up.”

“Don’t worry carrots,’ said Nick, “I’m the better dri… Jesus fucking Christ!”

The helicopter swung right in front of the car, sending them spiraling away, only to crash into a sand dune. Then, two mammals, the polar bear and a tiger in a khaki safari shirt wielding an M60 heavy machine gun, got out of their vehicles and ordered Nick and Judy out of theirs. 

“Get the fuck out,” said the bear, revealing a slight russian accent, “or we’ll kill you both right here!”

“No,” barked Judy. 

_Click! Clack!_

_Ratatatat!_

The tiger let out a burst from the M60 into the air, showing that he meant business.

“We have your sniper,” said the polar bear, “you have no chance of escape! You will come with us or die!”

“Carrots,” whispered Nick, “we don’t have a choice.” Judy sighed, then nodded to Nick. They both got out of the car with their paws up, only for the tiger and bear to stuff them into duffle bags and throw them in the trunk of the Challenger.

 _This case just went from bad to worse,_ thought Nick as he felt the car begin to move.


	11. Doctor Hurt

**Location Unknown**

Nick, Judy and Mack all sat in the middle of a boiler room tied up to chairs. Standing around them were several dark suited medium sized mammals, presumably all of them armed. Standing in front of them was Colonel Spotzen, wearing a brown bomber jacket, a black sweater, camo pants, a red beret and an eye patch over his left eye, and his main henchman, Dylan Krueger. Spotzen was examining a massive handgun, which Mack identified as a Desert Eagle, while smoking a cigar.

“I see three dumbass hero cops sitting right here in my place,” said Spotzen, “don’t you three feel like something special?”

“Fuck you,” said Mack. 

_Wham!_

Spotzen smacked him in the face with his gun, forcing the kangaroo to spit blood onto the concrete floor.

“Now,” said Spotzen, “we have a major shipment of merchandise coming in at the end of the week. It’d suck if we arrived to pick it up, only for a SWAT team to jump out from behind the corner.”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” said Nick sarcastically, “why don’t you call that trash what it is.”

“One billion dollars worth of smack would be a heavy loss to our organization,” said Spotzen as he raised his gun.

“Your loss is a victory for Zootopia,” said Judy.

“You know carrots,” said Spotzen, “it’s too bad you’ll have to see this.”

_Blam! Blam!_

Spotzen shot Mack in the chest twice, leaving the poor kangaroo grunting and howling in pain.

“Spotzen you bastard,” screamed Nick, “he has a kid!”

“It’s about to be past tense,” added Dylan Krueger.

“You son of a bitch,” screamed Nick, “I’ll kill you myself!”

“You won’t get away with this,” shouted Judy, “the ZPD and the feds will hunt you scumbags like animals!”

“We’ll show you _animals_ ,” said Spotzen, who then snapped his fingers as a form of command. Krueger and the big gun tiger took Nick and the polar bear and arctic wolf took Judy. “Have fun in hell, bitches,” laughed Spotzen.

Just as they were being hauled away, Mack said with his dying breath, “Tell my son,” he coughed, “Tell Danny that I’m proud of him. That I love him!”

“I will,” promised Judy as the wolf and the bear dragged her away.

Then, Mack slumped forwards, dead.

**Judy**

Judy found herself paw-cuffed and hanging from some sort of hook in what appeared to be a meat locker, wearing only her unbuttoned police shirt over her dirty underwear. Standing in front of her was the arctic wolf that she recognized as the helicopter pilot and the cougar’s getaway driver, as well as a polar bear in a blue Pawdidas tracksuit, carrying what appeared to be a doctor’s bag. She had this awful feeling that she was about to be tortured. She swallowed deep as the wolf began to speak.

“Judy,” said the wolf, “my name is Logan, and this here is our team doctor, Igor. Igor is what you and I would call a pain expert. The Viet-Claw called him Bác sĩ Hurt, which means Doctor Hurt.”

“I don’t know about any shipments,” pleaded Judy as Igor hooked up some tiny electrical cables to her.

“I don’t believe you,” said Igor, “you last only five minutes in gulag.” 

_Bzzzzz!_

Judy screamed as she felt the electricity jolt through her tiny body.

“You psychos,” she hollered, “I don’t know nothing!”

“I wish I could believe your adorable ass,” said Logan, “but I don’t. Igor, do it again.”

“No, Igor,” pleaded Judy, “please don’t do this! You don’t need too…”

_Bzzzzzz!_

Judy jolted and hollered as she felt another jolt of electricity.

“You can stop this any time,” said Logan, sounding almost like a disappointed parent while Igor chuckled sadistically.

Once Judy stopped shaking, she spat at Igor, then barked to Logan, “Even if I knew something that the feds don’t, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“I’m almost insulted,” said Logan.

_Bzzzzz!_

**Nick**

_Biff!_

“Talk, damnit,” said Dylan just after he punched Nick.

“Kiss my ass,” muttered Nick.

They were standing in what appeared to be a janitor’s closet, where Nick was still tied to the chair as he was in the boiler room.

Standing around him was Spotzen and Dylan Krueger, who was the guy that shot Delgato and was in the process of beating the shit out of him. He also noticed the tiger that jumped out of the helicopter, as well as a white horse wearing sunglasses, a brown bull wearing some sort of cowboy style suit, a coyote wearing no suit jacket and leopard wearing a white sweater underneath his suit jacket, clutching an MP5. Nick knew he was just about fucked this time.

“The shipment,” said Spotzen calmly.

“I don’t know shit,” said Nick with a strong dose of attitude.

“Bullshit,” said the bull, “hit him for me Dylan.”

“With pleasure,” said Dylan as he punched Nick again. 

_Biff!_

Nick then spat blood in Dylan’s face, getting a second of satisfaction while the cougar wiped his face.

“You think you’re some sort of hero don’t you,” said Spotzen, “that’s too bad. All heroes end up dead anyways. That’s why they’re a dying breed.”

“Go fuck yourself,” snapped Nick.

“Either you talk,” said Spotzen, gesturing to the leopard, “or you die like a little bitch.” The leopard trained his machine gun on Nick as Dylan took out his claws.

“What the fuck are you whackjobs doing,” asked Nick nervously as he eyed Dylan.

“What do you think,” said Dylan, who then proceeded to claw Nick in the face. 

_Slash!_

“You psycho motherfuckers,” hollered Nick, “that’s my beautiful face! Fuck you across the ocean!” 

_Snap!_

Spotzen snapped his fingers, in which the horse produced a salt shaker from his jacket, and proceeded to hurl salt into the clawed side of Nick’s face.

“You son of a bitch,” screamed Nick, “I don’t know anything past the fact you guys are smack dealers!”

“Liar,” snapped Dylan, who then proceeded to stick his index claw into Nick’s cheek. Nick screamed louder and louder, feeling more physical pain now than he ever has in his entire life.

**Judy**

“Bunny knows nothing,” said Igor to Logan, “even if she went through the same level of training we did, she could not take that.”

“Only names she gave us were the ones we expected,” said Logan, “and we can’t reach Chief Bogo.”

“Exactly,” said Igor, “what do we do now?” Logan sighed and said, “Finish off the bitch.”

“Yes sir,” said Igor as Logan walked off.

“Alright bunny,” said Igor as he held a syringe in his hand, probably containing some sort of poison, “lights out.”

_Wham!_

Judy kicked Igor in the face, sending him back slightly and disorienting the bear for a few seconds. This was just the right amount of time for her to wrap her legs around Igor’s neck, and she began to choke her would-be killer.

“You,” Igor grunted and wheezed as he struggled, “You buh…” He got cut off as Judy tightened her grip.

“You ain’t killing me, Dr. Hurt,” said Judy as she snapped the bear’s neck.

_Crack!_

Then as the bear collapsed onto the floor, Judy climbed up to unhook herself from the hanger.

“Nobody kills my friends,” said Judy to herself as she dropped down. She then looked at Igor’s lifeless body and thought, _I’ve killed again. This better be worth it. We’ve already failed Mack. I can’t lose Nick. I love him too much._

Just then, she noticed that not only was her sidearm on a table in that same room, but so was Nick’s, a small shotgun, the machine pistol that Nick brought, and an MP5K submachine gun.

 _Time for some payback,_ thought Judy as she hatched a quick escape plan in her mind.

  
  
  



	12. Shootout

**Location Unknown**

“This has gone on long enough, Officer Wilde,” said Spotzen as Dylan let up on the beatings, “your girlfriend’s been having a hot time with Dr. Hurt. Soft bunnies like her never last long with him.”

“Kiss my ass,” barked Nick.

Nick had been severely beaten for the past fifteen minutes, and now had little more than some folded up toilet paper and a couple pieces of scotch tape to stop the bleeding after Dylan stuck his claw in his face. If he survived this ordeal, it was probably going to leave a nasty scar.

 _Guess I can tell Judy that we’re even now in the battle scars department,_ thought Nick as he couldn’t help but smile at the slightly hilarious thought of him and Judy comparing scars.

“Eric,” said Spotzen to the tiger, “kill this bastard for me.”

Eric the tiger smiled as he drew his 1911 pistol and aimed it at Nick. “Nothing personal,” said Eric as he flicked off the safety.

“I’d be willing to bet it’s you that leaves this place in a body bag,” taunted Nick, having a feeling that Judy wasn’t quite dead yet.

_Slam!_

The door to the room swung open, revealing Judy carrying two pistols in her paws with three larger guns swung over her shoulders. Judy aimed the pistols at the tiger who was about to execute Nick and opened fire.

_Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!_

The tiger collapsed dead before he had any time to react. Then Judy shot the leopard carrying the MP5 as well as the bull as he was reaching for a pistol. Spotzen, Dylan and the coyote managed to slip away while Judy rushed to untie Nick. 

“I had the situation under control,” teased Nick as Judy cut the chain on the paw-cuffs with a butcher’s knife.

“That’s not what ‘under control’ looks like to me,” replied Judy.

“Who’s Dr. Hurt anyways,” asked Nick as he got up.

“He’s dead now,” said Judy as she handed Nick his pistol, the shotgun and the MP5K, “and if we hurry, we can still catch Spotzen and Dylan.”

“Oh I really hope we catch that slimy son of a bitch that stuffed you into a bag,” said Nick, “I really hate those types of assholes.”

“Let’s make sure to get Spotzen though,” said Judy as they left the room for the corridors of some back storage area, “for Mack’s sake. And I have a promise to fulfill anyways.”

“He should have done it himself,” said Nick, “Danny seriously deserves an apology for all that bullshit.”

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

The coyote from earlier had gotten up on the catwalk above them and began firing his beretta at Nick and Judy, intending to ambush them. Nick turned around and fired the shotgun.

_Choom!_

The coyote screamed as he fell forward off the catwalk and landed on the floor.

“I think you got him,” said Judy as she looked at the dead coyote that landed in front of them.

“It ain’t Dylan though,” said Nick as he continued to move through the hallway until he reached a maintenance access door. Once he heard the heavy metal music blasting on the other end, he knew exactly where they were.

**Rainforest District**

They were at a notorious predator oriented strip joint known as Club Savage. Nick could tell based on the flashing colored lights and really loud recording of Goatley Crue’s “Girls Girls Girls” blasting throughout the building, as well as seeing some of the dancers, almost completely nude big cats, dancing in cages. 

“I know this place,” whispered Nick, “we’re in the Rainforest District. Club Savage.”

“How do you know about this place,” asked Judy.

“I came here a few times when I was younger,” replied Nick, “but you need to keep quiet so we can get out of here.” 

As they snuck past the bar, they noticed Logan standing in front of it, casually watching the stage, until his nose picked up a certain combination of fox and rabbit.

Just as Logan drew his pistol, Nick double tapped him in the head. “That’s how it’s done, carrots,” said Nick as they walked past the dead wolf.

They then tried to sneak through the crowd on the main floor, only for the sound of the music being interrupted by a burst of gunfire.

_Blam! Blam!_

A caribou in a white suit fired his pistol into the air, forcing the crowd to either duck or flee, leaving Nick and Judy perfectly exposed.

“Not today,” muttered Judy as she fired on the caribou.

_Thakathakathakathakathak!_

A bobcat burst out from behind the stage with an Uzi, intent on killing the two cops before they escaped.

_Blam! Blam!_

Nick quickly cut down the bobcat, sending him falling off the stage and randomly spraying bullets as he collapsed. 

_Brakabrakabrak!_

They then heard the burst of an MP5 over the screaming crowd, and Nick and Judy turned to see Dylan pointing his weapon in their general direction while standing in front of the main exit.

“You get Spotzen,” said Judy, “I’ll go after Dylan!”

Judy ran into the night after the cougar, into the streets of the Rainforest District, switching to the machine pistol as she anticipated Dylan resorting to carjacking in order to escape.

As she ran through the rain and crowd of onlookers, the near nude gun toting bunny kept shouting to the crowd, “ZPD! Get out of the way!”

She then leapt out onto the street and saw Dylan get beside a red sedan, displaying his weapon to the driver.

“Stop,” she barked, “you aren’t getting away from me!”

_Thakathakathak!_

Judy let out a burst just over Dylan’s head, hoping to deter him. Dylan ignored her as he threw out the driver, a very frightened she-wolf, and sped off in the car.

 _Oh no you don’t,_ thought Judy as she ran after the suspect on foot, her naturally gifted speed giving her a shocking advantage.

She kept running after the car, not at all intent on losing the suspect, with plenty of pedestrians on the sidewalks watching her in amazement. She paid absolutely no attention to them as she continued her pursuit.

Her ears soon told her that there were now a good number of cops in the area, as police sirens rang out through the trees and the streets.

“ZPD,” barked someone from behind her, “drop the weapons!”

“I’m Officer Hopps,” she shouted back, not intent on ending her pursuit. 

Judy then saw Dylan pull a sharp turn into an alley, which she followed and jumped onto an adjacent fire escape.

Judy used her acrobatic abilities to keep going up, eventually leaping rooftop to rooftop, even managing to leap all the way across a somewhat narrow street and landing on the rooftop across almost perfectly.

She then turned around and fired on the car.

_Thakathakathakathakathakathak!_

Dylan careened and crashed, sending the now flaming car into a storefront.

Seemingly unfazed as he rapidly exited, he went after another car.

Judy leapt down, systematically grabbing onto the fire escaping and letting go to control her descent, then ran after Dylan as he jacked a blue SUV, leaving an angry beaver spewing profanities on the street.

Judy kept running, only to slip on a puddle and fall onto her face. She was then pulled up by Officer Fangmeyer.

“Judy, Judy,” said Liz, as she helped her up, “are you okay?”

Judy watched as her suspect drove off, this time out of her reach. “No,” said Judy, “the scumbag that scratched up Nick got away.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened today,” said Liz as she attempted to comfort her, “I heard about Mack. Danny’s gonna have it rough.” 

Then Liz realized she smelled something weird.

“Uh, Judy,” asked Liz.

“What,” replied Judy.

“Why do you smell like Nick?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Judy ran off after Dylan, Nick had to make his way through a crowd on the sidewalk to get to the loading dock driveway, where presumably, Colonel Spotzen was planning to escape from.

“Everyone calm down,” said Nick over the crowd, “I’m a police officer.” Then he heard the sirens as two cop cars pulled up in front of the club, only to notice Chief Bogo himself standing amongst them.

“What the hell’s going on Wilde,” asked Bogo, “we’ve been worried sick about you?”

“Sorry Chief,” said Nick, “but I couldn’t let them kill Judy.”

“I know,” said Bogo, “you scent marked her.” Nick kept moving, which Bogo did not appreciate. “Wilde,” barked Bogo, “Wilde! Listen to me when I’m talking to you.”

“They killed Mack,” said Nick, “and I can still stop Spotzen.”

“What?”

Nick paid the Chief no mind as he made his way to the driveway, only to see a set of headlights, the Challenger from earlier that day.

Inside the car, Spotzen rode shotgun to his white horse driver, looking into his duffle bag. He examined his MP5 machine gun, a few kilos of heroin, a pistol, four frag grenades, and about a hundred thousand dollars in cash.

“Let’s get the fuck outa here,” said Spotzen to the driver, who then started the car as the garage door opened. Then he saw Nick aiming a submachine gun in his direction.

“Kill that cop motherfucker for me,” said Spotzen to the driver.

“Yes sir,” said the driver as he stepped on the gas.

“No way you live,” said Nick as he aimed the MP5K, “no way.” 

_Brakabrakabrakabrakabrakabrak!_

Nick shot up the car as it sped in his direction, then just barely jumped out of the way.

Seeing as it kept going almost on its own, Nick assumed that he shot the driver. Then he watched as a garbage truck t-boned the car, flipping it upside down, and causing the engine to catch fire. Nick smirked as thought about what was about to happen.

Inside the car, Spotzen was struggling to get free from the flaming wreckage, remembering that both hand grenades and heroin did not react well to fire. He grunted as he desperately tried to weasel his way out, only to watch the flames get closer to his duffle bag.

_Boom!_

The car exploded in the middle of the street, catching the attention of every mammal in the vicinity.

“Cooked just the way I like it,” muttered Nick to himself.


	13. Judy vs Dylan

**Rainforest District**

Nick and Judy were sitting on the sidewalk, both expecting a nasty talking to from Bogo. They knew that the Chief thought they were trouble, but now this time, they really did it. A dead cop, the remains of a drug dealer being roasted in a charred out car and Nick going on a rogue op was bad enough, but what really worried the two was the fact that they may very well have to come clean about their romantic involvement. Neither one wanted to talk.

“Alright you two,” said Bogo as he towered over the two officers, “I’m going to ask nicely for an explanation. If you tell me the truth, the _entire_ truth, I promise that Internal Affairs will go easy on you two. First order of business, Hopps,” he directed his attention to Judy, “I hope you are alright after what you went through. But yesterday, I noticed that you carried a very distinct scent that I’m still picking up now. So I’m going to ask nicely,” he paused, “are you and Wilde romantically involved?”

“Chief,” said Judy as her ears drooped, “I’m sorry. We broke the department’s fraternization rules when Nick and I slept together the other night. I practically begged him to do it,” she took a breath, “so please, don’t fire him.”

“I appreciate your honesty Hopps,” said Bogo, “but knowing Zootopia’s consent laws, I will hold you two equally accountable for the affair. I’m not mad,” said Bogo, “about that, but I am disappointed. This has happened before and it will happen again, so I’ve learned to be lenient. We’ll discuss this after you two go to the hospital and I go tell Officer McBoot that his father’s lying on a slab in the morgue, this time for real.”

“Chief,” said Nick.

“Wilde,” said Bogo, “you are in a lot more trouble right now, so don’t give me any crap.”

“It’s not that,” said Nick, “it’s just that with the asshole that shot Mack being barbecued right now and the other asshole that clawed my face still out there, we can’t just rest now.” 

“All units, all units,” said a voice on the scanner, “we have pursued the suspect to Savannah Central. Suspect is holed up inside the Natural History Museum. Requesting backup now!”

Judy quickly grabbed the receiver and spoke, “10-4 officers. Hopps and Wilde are reporting on the scene. The suspect is well armed and well trained so remain on the perimeter and let us take care of it. Hopps out.”

“Day two of your job,” said Bogo, “you pulled a stunt just like this. It almost cost you your job. This time,” he continued, “it might cost you your life.”

“Chief, please,” said Judy, “we can handle this.”

“Alright Hopps and Wilde,” said Bogo as he handed her his car keys, “go get him before I regret this.”

“Yes,” muttered Judy to herself.

**Zootopia Natural History Museum**

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it carrots,” said Nick as Judy pulled the car up to the massive structure where they solved their very first case.

“Boy does it,” replied Judy, “let’s just hope we can hustle Dylan out of there and into police custody.” 

_Click Clack!_ _  
_Nick put a fresh magazine into his service pistol and said, “What if he doesn’t?”

“We’ll get him,” replied Judy, “just gotta figure out how.”

They stepped out of the car to be greeted by Clawhouser, Fangmeyer as well as an elephant and a rhino whose names they didn’t remember.

“Oh thank God you two are alive,” said Clawhouser, “when you two disappeared, we thought you both were dead.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” said Nick.

“I heard about what happened to Mack,” said Benji, “it’s too bad.”

“I made him a promise,” said Judy, “that I would tell Danny that his father,” she tensed up, not wanting to get emotional at this very moment, “his father loved him. That he was proud of him.” 

Nick stretched out his arm to comfort Judy, who after running on pure adrenaline for over twenty-four hours, couldn’t help but feel bad now.

“There there Judy,” he said as he gently stroked her fur, “it’s alright. Mack knew what he was getting into when he volunteered for this rescue mission. I was ready to do the same.”

“I’ve had enough death,” cried Judy, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“We can wait for SWAT,” suggested Nick.

“Dylan will tear them apart,” said Judy, “we have to do it ourselves.” 

Then suddenly, she stopped crying as an idea popped into her head.

“Nick,” asked Judy in a sudden change of tone, “can you climb?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan Krueger stood in the museum alone, surrounded by giant fossils and fake trees, frantically scanning the entire building for the fox and rabbit that he just knew were after him. Every single sound he heard made him want to fire his submachine gun.

Then he heard a tap on the skylight above the main hall. He jerked up and unloaded the clip on the skylight, completely shattering the glass. 

“Damnit,” said Dylan, “just waisted a clip on nothing!”

“It’s called a hustle sweetheart,” called up a familiar female voice from up above.

As Dylan frantically tried to reload his gun, he saw Nick and Judy slide down a cable of some sort into the building with him. Then they both drew their weapons on him, forcing the cougar to gently lay down his gun and place his paws over the back of his head.

“You got me you assholes,” said Dylan, “you two actually outsmarted me. I’m impressed. The Colonel won’t be.”

“You might want to take a raincheck on that,” said Nick, “because last time I checked, your colonel’s now doing time as a giant barbecue.” 

“I read your files,” said Dylan, “I heard that the bunny is something of a martial artist.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” said Judy.

“How ‘bout we make this a little more exciting?” 

“Carrots,” whispered Nick to Judy, “don’t do this. He’s trained to _kill_!”

“I snapped a bear’s neck today,” said Judy, “I think I can beat this guy in a fist fight.”

“Okay,” said Nick, “I’ll go against my protective instincts. But I’ll shoot the bastard if he even comes close to killing you.”

“Why don’t we do this in the pit,” said Dylan as he took off his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves, revealing his special forces tattoo and some sort of burn mark.

“You’re on,” said Judy as she leapt down to the same pit that she and Nick got trapped in six months ago.

Clawhouser and several other officers burst into the building with their weapons drawn, only to see Nick standing in front of the pit exhibit.

“It’s okay! Officer Hopps has the situation under control,” he called out, not sure if he believed that. Then all the officers, with Nick in the lead stood surrounding the pit, with Nick having his pistol ready.

“You okay baby,” asked Nick as he watched the fight below.

Dylan charged at Judy with his claws out, only for Judy to lead out of the way at the last second, forcing Dylan to hit the wall.

“You little bitch,” growled Dylan as he pulled back, “I’m gonna enjoy this!” Then he pounced on her, with Judy’s head being just between where his claws landed.

“Me more,” said Judy as she kicked him in the face.

As Dylan retreated slightly, Judy leapt up onto his shoulder and sucker punched him in the jaw. Then she wrapped her legs around Dylan’s neck and forced him to the ground.

“Concede,” said Judy as she prepared to tighten her grip.

“No,” growled Dylan, who then swung his arm around and ripped her off of him, tossing her against the wall.

“Must protect mate,” growled Nick to himself uncontrollably as he fought to resist the urge to shoot Dylan then and there. Then he spoke in his normal voice, “You need help there, carrots?”

“No,” said Judy as she picked herself up.

Dylan then swung his fist at her, with Judy dodging it just in time. Nick saw this and remembered that Bogo left them their utility belts in his car, and he just happened to have his nightstick.

“Catch carrots,” said Nick as he tossed down the nightstick, which Judy caught and used to pin down Dylan’s arm as he took another swing at her. Then she did a fancy maneuver where she pushed her top half down and kicked Dylan’s arm. She could’ve sworn she heard some unpleasant sound from Dylan’s arm, but the cougar seemed rather unphased. 

“Must protect Judy,” growled Nick as he fought his instincts.

Just then, Dylan got Judy in a stranglehold after pinning her to the floor. He laughed as he looked up, preparing to perform a killing blow, only to be blinded by the sudden appearance of a helicopter spotlight.

This gave Judy the perfect opportunity as she jerked her entire body, sending Dylan off balance and collapsing face down as she rolled out of the way.

Then Judy rolled on top of Dylan’s back used both her legs and the nightstick to force Dylan into a chokehold he was not able to escape from. 

She thought she was going to end him right then and there. But then she remembered who she was.

Judy Hopps could not kill a defenseless mammal, no matter how evil they were.

She couldn’t make herself perform the killing action, so she released Dylan from her death grip and muttered to the cougar as he gasped for air, “You aren’t worth it.” 

“You okay babe,” asked Nick from above.

“I’m fine Nick,” said Judy, “get this trash out of my sight.”

“With pleasure,” said Fangmeyer as she and the rhino officer went down to collect Dylan.

Just then, Dylan’s eyes shot open and he shot up into a position that reminded Nick and Judy of the savage jaguar from awhile back.

“Judy, look out,” shouted Nick as he aimed his pistol. Judy turned around to see the snarling cougar with his arms outstretched and his claws extended.

“I’m gonna devour your adorable ass,” growled Dylan.  
 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Dylan collapsed dead from three gunshots to the head.

Judy then looked up at Nick, who was shaking and muttering some nonsense to himself as he held the smoking gun.

“Nick,” asked Judy, “are you alright?”

“You’re mine,” growled Nick in some weird bestial voice, “nobody gets you now!”

“Nick,” asked Judy again.

“Huh,” Nick suddenly snapped out of it, “oh yeah, I just saved your sorry ass. You’re welcome.”

“I had it all under control,” said Judy teasingly.

“That’s about as wrong as you can possibly be,” said Nick, “you just hustled yourself. Boom!”


	14. A New World

**City Hall, three days later**

“Last night at around 1:00 AM,” said Chief Bogo, “our officers at the ZPD seized one billion dollars worth of heroin from Zootopia Harbor. This operation could not have been possible without the heroic efforts of three of my bravest officers.” Bogo gestured to Nick, who was now sporting a very visible scar on the side of his face, Judy and Danny, all standing next to him on the stage in their dress blue uniforms. 

“The late Detective McBoot was a friend of mine,” said Bogo, “we both served in Vietpaw for a time, but it was after the war when we first met. We both quickly climbed the ropes at the ZPD and eventually parted ways with our own missions. Three days ago, he sacrificed himself to save a fellow officer in distress, leaving behind his wife of twenty six years and his son, Officer Daniel McBoot.”

“Danny,” whispered Judy to Danny.

“Yeah,” replied Danny.

“I have something to tell you.”

“What?”

“Your father,” said Judy, “before he died, he said he was proud of you, that he loved you.”

“Did he?”

“I made him that promise as I watched him die,” said Judy.

“I can attest to that,” chimed in Nick.

“Nick this is a private conversation,” said Judy.

“No, no,” said Danny, “that’s good. Now I can believe it. Because now I know you’re not just lying to make me feel better.”

“I’m sorry this had to happen,” said Judy.

“I’m sure he knew he did the right thing,” said Danny.

“Ahem,” said Bogo, “we still have a ceremony to attend to.”

“Right Chief,” said Nick, “I was just telling my naughty classmates not to talk when the teacher was talking. Promise you won’t hit me with the ruler?”

“I wish I knew what to do with you, Wilde,” sighed Bogo.

“I’ll grow on you,” joked Nick. 

“Anyhow,” said Bogo, directing his attention to the crowd of reporters, “we are here to recognize the bravery of three officers who went above and beyond the call of duty, scoring a major victory in this city’s war on heroin. Officer McBoot will be accepting the ZPD Medal of Valor on behalf of his late father.”

He then handed the small medal box to Danny, who looked inside and teared up. His father was a hero now, but he was still gone and never coming back. All he wanted was the chance to fix their troubled relationship. A chance that would never come.

“From the time I met Officer Hopps,” continued Bogo, “I never really liked her. While she was valedictorian of her class in the academy, I despised the fact that she was a diversity hire. I gave her an impossible case and she beat the odds, saving this city from tearing itself apart and returning fifteen missing mammals to their loved ones. Then after she apprehended the conspirators, without a badge and with the help of a civilian, she proved that diversity is no substitute for substance. I am pleased to award you the ZPD Medal of Valor.”

Bogo pinned the medal on Judy, a silver star with a gold crest in the middle, suspended by a white ribbon with a red stripe down the middle.

“Thank you Chief,” said Judy as she saluted.

“You earned it Hopps,” said Bogo.

“And now for my number one pain in the neck and our third hero of the day,” said Bogo, “Officer Nicholas Wilde, our first fox…”

“Give me the mike,” interrupted Nick.

“No,” said Bogo, “fine.” 

“Thank you Chief,” said Nick as he pulled out a notepad from his pocket, “I prepared my own little speech today, as I knew that my boss wouldn’t quite be able to catch my essence, if you know what I mean?”

Bogo did a facepalm.

“Anyhow,” continued Nick, “as the big fat buffalo pins a shiny medal on my chest, I’d like to say a few words because I’m an attention whore.” 

The room burst out in laughter, while Danny and Bogo made expressions of disapproval. Judy, on the other paw, was trying her best not to laugh in anticipation. 

“If you told my fifteen year old self that someday I’d be a hero cop working with the sexiest bunny alive,” he went on, “I’d call you a liar to your face. But now things are different, as in recent times I’ve not only went above and beyond to bust the most sophisticated drug ring in the city’s history, but I also reunited with my estranged mother and can safely say I have the best partner ever.”

_Smack!_

As Nick slapped Judy on the ass playfully, he continued talking. “I’d love to say more,” he took a deep breath, “but since this is family friendly programming and I.A. is currently breathing down my neck, I’ll put it to bed. As for the rest of my speech. Where am I,” he looked down, “oh yeah. Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight….”

Nick froze as he read the rest of his speech, which he noticed was the lyrics to that infernal tune from Paw-Mart that was written in orange ink. With handwriting way nicer than his own. He looked over his shoulder to see Judy, Danny and Bogo trying their hardest not to laugh.

“Laugh it up, Carrots,” said Nick, “I’ll get you back. Chief, give me the fucking medal so we can wrap this up.”

Bogo sighed in disapproval of Nick’s choice of words as he pinned the medal onto Nick. Then they all stood in front of the city seal for the official photo.

_Click!_

**Savannah Central**

“You have quite the TV personality, son,” said Marian Wilde, “though I never liked your sailor mouth.” Nick sighed in agreement.

Since the case was now officially solved, Nick decided that it would be the perfect time to call his mother so they could catch up on thirteen years of lost time. The apartment was a lot nicer than he remembered it, probably because his mother had gotten a much better job than cleaning rich mammals' bathrooms. She told her son that she managed a fancy restaurant in Central, which Nick was actually happy to hear, as he remembered that his mother was always a good cook. He also decided that since Judy made such a good impression on her, to bring her along.

“So you two haven’t talked to each other in how long,” asked Judy as she picked at her salad playfully.

“Thirteen years, carrots,” said Nick, “thirteen years.”

“Nick was a bit of a trouble maker as a teenager,” said Marian, “he just got to be too much at the time.”

“Yeah,” said Nick as he finished a bite of fish steak, “I deserved that. While I always did appreciate your home cooking, I don’t think you’d approve of the kind I was doing back then.”

“He doesn’t do that anymore,” said Judy, rushing to defend Nick.

“That’s right,” said Nick, “not since around the time you kicked me out.”

“So when did you finally straighten out,” asked Marian.

“He didn’t,” said Judy, “not fully. When we first met, he conned me into buying a Jumbo Pop for his Pawpsicle scam.”

“Did not,” said Nick.

“Did too,” said Judy.

“So what,” said Nick, “you would have never found those missing mammals without my help. I saved your career.”

“You also got sodomized by a transvestite in a Paw-Mart bathroom just a week ago,” said Judy.

Nick sighed and said, “You’re just never gonna let me live that down, aren’t you carrots?”

“So anyhow,” said Marian, changing the subject, “I noticed that your partner is now wearing a new scent. Does that have anything to do with what you said on TV?”

Nick froze, not knowing what to tell his mother.

“I like her,” said Marian, “she suits you.”

“Thank you Mrs. Wilde,” said Judy as she extended her paw.

“Please,” said Marian, “you can call me Marian.”

“Can I,” asked Nick jokingly.

“No,” said Judy and Marian in unison.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Nick and Judy were sitting in Nick’s recently acquired green Furd GT coupe, just outside Judy’s apartment building.

“I’m glad you and your mother are back on good terms,” said Judy, trying to think of the right parting words, “though I don’t get why you had to tell her about when you attempted suicide.”

“Judy,” said Nick as he stretched his arm over her shoulder, “I had to. She deserves the truth. That version of me is gone and I don’t miss him. I needed to let that go anyways.”

“That’s sweet,” said Judy, “but I still don’t get why you didn’t tell her about our battle scars.”

“Wasn’t relevant,” said Nick, “plus, she’s worried too hard about me for too long. She also deserves a break.” 

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, then as Nick tried to say goodbye, Judy hugged him firmly, and said, “Nick, I’m not done with you yet.”

Nick smiled and asked, “Do you want to do it here?”

“Why not,” asked Judy as she began removing Nick’s shirt and tie. 

They began making out and rubbing against each other, shaking the car as it was parked in the deserted street. 

“How ‘bout some music,” said Nick as Judy went to work on his pants, “while we get it on?”

“Your treat,” said Judy. Nick grinned as he cranked up the car’s stereo, blasting heavy metal music, and began making love to his partner for the second time.

(End Credits Song: _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard)


End file.
